


A Chance Encounter

by Carol_fan82



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_fan82/pseuds/Carol_fan82
Summary: Sometimes you need a little luck. But when you have it, do you take advantage of it?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 87
Kudos: 109





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so inspired by a number of my favourite authors on here from the Carol fandom. Your stories have been so inspirational. I've never written any story/fiction before. This is my first attempt and post. I don't quite know how to approach this or where it's going exactly. I seem to have thought I was writing one thing (started out with an outline), but then as I started writing, there were things that changed. I think I'll end up with 7 chapters.
> 
> If you guys have suggestions, I would love to hear them.

_**“Chance is not a word to toss in the air. It’s a word to take in, a word to give yourself.” — Michelle Muriel** _

Therese has just returned from Europe. Paris to be exact. 

_Paris..la ville de l’amour.City of love,_ she thinks wistfully. 

She was always a romantic, although it wasn’t apparent when she was with Richard.

It was always weird really.She shared more with her best friend Danny.She loved Danny, although she wasn’t in love with him.But she couldn’t even admit even that about Richard. 

On one of their movie nights while getting ready to watch Sunset Boulevard, Danny brings up casually, “Do you love him Therese?”

“Yeah…sure.We’ve been together for a couple years now. Why wouldn’t I?” she says, almost defensively. 

He’s asked her this before. Her answer was always the same…or some version of the same. At the beginning it was only if she liked Richard and her response would be “I’m just getting to know him.”Then every now and then he would tease about the sex must being bad or something because Therese would always seem so “enthusiastic when talking about her _boyfriend_ ”. 

Danny looks at her thoughtfully at that point.“Ok. Well…you know…he’s not the only person out there right?”

“Of course! But he treats me well.I’m _happy_.”

Danny laughs and relents.They both knew.This was as close as she had gotten to admitting it probably wasn’t going to work with her and Richard.“Fine T.As long as you’re _happy_. Let’s start the movie before it gets too late.”

About 30 minutes in, Danny says, “I always chart the correlation between what the characters say and how they really feel.”

Now, looking back, Therese thinks, _dowe really hide behind our words?_ _Maybe it’s true.It’s not like I’m any different.I didn’t really love Richard, but I did say, or at least imply, the words sometimes.Will I ever be free to_ say _and_ do _things in a genuine and true way?_

Anyways, after that movie night with Danny, she really thought about it. She ended up avoiding Richard for the next couple of weeks, only talking to him sparingly on the phone, and spending time just thinking.After a couple weeks, she decided to call Richard and let him know that she wanted some space and that she wanted to get out of the city herself over the holidays for a bit.

“This was our trip Terry!Our Trip! Fine, go off on your own, in a few weeks you’re going to wish we never had this conversation. Have a good trip Terry!” Richard yells.

And with that, he slammed the door.Therese wasn’t sure if he was confident she would come back to him or not. He was so angry, she thinks that he knew it was really over.

Richard was nice enough and treated her well, but there was always something missing. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it. If she were him, she’d probably be upset too, thinking things were fine between them. Therese never really even complained or voiced any sort of dissatisfaction about their relationship.

Richard wanted her to go to Paris with him over the holidays. She suspected he likely wanted to propose to her, but she…couldn’t say yes. To him.Deep down, she knew she would not be able to say yes to marriage, at least not with him. It just didn’t feel right. She didn’t know why.

You would think being with someone for a couple of years there would be some level of comfort with them. That wasn’t the case. Even their sex life was, for her at least, lacklustre.Whenever they were intimate it was mostly going through the motions. 

She finally admitted to herself after Richard had left that she didn’t love him…wasn’t in love with him…and she couldn’t continue to be unfair to him or herself.So she knew she would never go back to him.It really was the end. 

And with that, she decided to go to Paris on her own. 

She saved up just in case she decided to go with Richard last minute.

And that was the money she used to go to Paris. She was able to spend a little more than a month in Paris.She didn’t really have a job back home. She had only been working freelance jobs as a photographer, so she was free to stay as long as she wanted, finances permitting. 

She wanted to do this trip for her.Although deep down she knew that she was happier on her own than with Richard…she was still scared and she wanted to prove to herself that she wouldn’t end up wishing that she never had that conversation with Richard, like what he had yelled.

**5 weeks ago (Early December)**

Danny wasn’t sure about her traveling alone to the Europe, wasn’t sure if it would be fun for her and offered to join her.He said he could take some time off. As appreciative as she was, she declined…she wanted to go alone. Therese wanted the experience of being on her own especially after Richard.She wanted to have her own adventure. 

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Danny asks.

“I do.I want some space…some time on my own to explore.It was so hard with Richard.He was always around and always wanted to do things. I didn’t have much time to myself. I think…I know…I want this.”She pauses and thinks…adding “I want to know that I can be on my own.” 

“I’m sure Danny.” she says again with conviction.“I want to do this….I need to do this.”

“Ok.You don’t know anyone there, so just keep in touch.Drop me a text or email at least once every few days so I know you’re alive and doing ok.”Danny was such an amazing friend. Always looked out for her.

“I will Danny.Don’t worry.”

And off she went.

**Back to Present (Late January)**

And she did not regret the trip. 

Paris was so beautiful. Everything was beautiful. It was truly a photographer’s dream come true.The palaces, the rivers, the architecture, the food…and the people.

Therese closed her eyes, clutched her chest, and wistfully recalled all that she had seen there.

She took so many photos…but oddly enough she still couldn’t take any photos of people.She always felt like she was intruding on their privacy.There’s a certain vulnerability that people exhibit, particularly when they are not posing and are simply just…being. 

The city of love. _Hmm…I wonder if I will find some romance on this trip,_ Therese had thought before she went.She shakes her head with a little chuckle. She’s never experienced that fluttering in the stomach, that anticipation that is so often in movies. Therese always just assumed that those feelings were reserved for the movies. _Yeah, real people don’t have that._ Of course, she didn’t find love in Paris. Although… 

**Paris - Christmas Eve**

Therese was walking around Paris early evening as the sun was starting to set.She had just left the Musee d’Orsay after spending hours looking around all the exhibits. 

_Maybe some dinner at a nearby restaurant._ _Oh look at the stunning sunset on the Seine river.I need a shot of this._

_*snap*_

A woman walks towards the centre of Pont Royal bridge. She must have just come from the Louvre.It’s just across that bridge.

Therese brings down her camera. Her silhouette is absolutely stunning.Therese can just vaguely make out that the woman has blonde hair, but the sun has now just moved to the point where all she can see is the outline of the woman.

She stopped at the centre, looks over the bridge and down the Seine river in the opposite direction of where Therese was standing.She was completely oblivious to Therese.

_Absolutely stunning figure._

_*snap*_

With the camera up against her face, having just pressed on the shutter button.

_I probably should have asked her…she seems like she’s having a moment._

Feeling like she had just intruded on a personal moment of this woman, reluctantly, she lowers her camera and quickly turns away, with her head down, she starts walking towards a small side street to look for food. 

**Back to Present**

Now that she’s back from Paris, she needs to look for a job. She’s exhausted most of her savings for the trip.

Searching through different job sites, she notices a paid internship opportunity with The Times.

_A one-year paid internship at The Times.It’s not permanent, but will likely do wonders for my knowledge, not to mention the exposure with being associated with The Times.Plus it’s paid. I just need something that pays now._

Feeling hopeful, she submits her photography portfolio.Her portfolio now includes some of her shots from Paris, including the silhouette of that woman. 

Therese hesitates.That shot of that woman felt so personal.She didn’t want to share that with the world. She even felt like she shouldn’t have taken it after the fact.

_I don’t know if I should include it. There’s no way anyone can ever see who that is. Even I can’t make out anything about that woman when I saw her or now looking at the picture. All I remember is the blonde hair, but even that wasn’t captured in this photo._

_But that’s not the point.I felt like I was intruding even as I took the photo._

_It really is just an outline.It’s such a stunning shot and carries so much emotion. I think it’s the best one I have in my entire portfolio_.

After much debate. Therese decides to include the photo. 

“Let’s see what happens.”

********

At The Times, Carol is looking through the set of photos to present to the Editor for the morning edition. Carol is the Director of Photography.She’s always had a good eye for talented photographers and has enjoyed developing new talent. 

It was time to add to their team, and what better way than to offer an internship, see young talent and help them develop their craft.They placed an ad out and there was an overwhelming response.Now comes time to narrow down the field and start setting up interviews.

She walks by her assistant’s desk and spots some beautifully shot photos of Paris.She thinks, W _ow, these are stunning_. _Whoever took these either got lucky in that they happened to time the shots so perfectly to capture the light at the perfect angle to accentuate the buildings. Look at how the Notre Dame is captured. And this must have been taken through one of the window openings of the Notre Dame with the Eiffel tower peeking through the gargoyles._

She starts to walk away towards the office kitchen for her morning coffee when her eye catches a photo from that same portfolio that Florence is flipping through.It’s a silhouette of a woman looking over the Seine river.

**Paris - Christmas Eve**

Carol had just left the Louvre and started walking towards the centre of the Pont Royal bridge.Looking out over the Seine river, she takes in a big breath. 

_Today is Christmas Eve,_ Carol thinks.

Rindy wasn’t with her. She was with her dad.Carol closes her eyes tightly and a tear slips. 

It had been 3 years now, since the car accident.Her and Harge were divorced and they were sharing custody of Rindy.He was a good man and a great father.The divorce was as amicable as a divorce could be.They were civil.It was hard the first year after the divorce with feelings still raw.Carol tried. She really tried to make her marriage work. But unfortunately she simply didn’t love him anymore.Thinking back, she was never really _in love_ with him either. She cared for him though, she really did.But her feelings and attraction towards women…she just couldn’t deny it any longer. 

_“What use am I to her, to us, if I'm living against my own grain?”_ She had said this during one of their divorce settlement negotiations.

With that…they forged ahead of the divorce.Harge knew then that there was no turning back and they could never truly be happy together. By year 2 after the divorce, they had finally settled on a routine and so it was Carol’s turn to have Rindy for Christmas Eve and Harge was dropping her off at Carol’s.That’s when it all happened.They crashed head on with a car that had a blown tire and the driver couldn’t control their car, swerving directly into them.

Carol was preparing lunch in the kitchen when her phone rang. 

No words could describe what she felt. How she worked through the grief.How her heart broke.Since then, every year, at Christmas, she had to go somewhere. She couldn’t stand being around in the city. 

This year Carol decided to go to Paris for a week between Christmas and New Years and just roam the city on her own. 

She finally opens her eyes again - admiring the Seine. It’s so beautiful. 

As she turns away from the Seine she sees a woman who was lowering her camera as she walks away.There was something about that woman though.Carol couldn’t shake it.She had a petite frame with shoulder length brunette hair.Carol takes a step in the direction of the woman, but she turns the corner into one of the side streets and disappears. 

_Oh well._

With that, Carol continues on her way and finishes her Parisian trip.

**Present Day at The Time's**

_What were the chances?!?!_ Carol thinks.

Carol knew right away that it was her in the photo.“Who’s the photographer?”

“Oh! Good morning Ms. Aird, the portfolio belongs to Theresa Belivet.”

Carol looks down as she shakes her head. “It’s finally Ms. Ross again, Florence. The name change went through yesterday.Can we get the name plate in front of my office changed as well please?”

“Will do Ms. Ross” replies Florence sympathetically.

“Thanks Florence.”

Carol starts walking back towards her office. She pauses at the door and turns back to Florence, “Can you please book Ms. Belivet in for an interview tomorrow morning please?”

“Of course. I’ll make the call right now,” responds Florence.

Florence looks at the cover page and finds the photographer’s number. 

“Hello?” answers Therese.

“Good morning.Is this Theresa Belivet?”

“It’s Therese.Therese Belivet.”

“Ah yes. I’m Florence from The Times.”

Therese’s jaw drops. 

_Wow that was quick!_

She looks around frantically trying to find a pen and a notepad.

_Where is it?_

She spots a pen but no paper. She quickly flips her palm over and clicks the pen to start writing…

 _Oh no! The pen isn’t working_.

Oblivious to Therese’s franticness on the other side of the receiver, Florence continues, “We received your portfolio and would like you to come into our head office for an interview…”

Quickly, Therese drops the pen and puts Florence on speaker phone so that she can simply type the information into her cell phone. She misses some of what Florence is saying.

Florence continues “…Ross tomorrow morning.Are you available tomorrow at 10:30am?”

Therese repeats the information, “Ross, got it.10:30am at your head office. I’ll be there. Thank you so much Florence!”

“Please go straight to the 8th floor and check in. Ask for Florence and I’ll take you to the conference room for interview.”

“Yes, I understand, 8th floor.”

“We look forward to meeting you tomorrow Ms. Belivet.”

“I look forward to meeting you as well.”

“Have a good day. Bye.”

“You too. Bye.”

Therese hangs up and jumps up and down. _The Times!!!_

“I have to call Danny and tell him!” Therese says out loud.

********

The next day, to be sure that she makes it to her interview on time, Therese leaves extra early.She figures she could get a coffee and breakfast at a cafe by The Times.

As she’s walking into the cafe a couple doors down from The Times, a blonde woman walks by her with a cup of coffee in hand.

She didn’t quite catch a good look at her, but her energy and just the feel of her walking by causes Therese to turn around to look after the woman.

She looks stunning in a her knee length wool coat, dress pants and heeled boots. 

_And that’s just from behind. I wish I could have caught a glimpse of her face,_ thinks Therese _._ She turns around and enters the cafe.

As Therese turns back towards the cafe, Carol glances back. 

_That was odd. I don’t know why I just have this sudden urge to go back to the cafe_ , thinks Carol.

Carol only pauses for a moment and then turns back to head into the The Times building. 

_Crap, I’m going to be late for my meeting with the editor if I don’t hurry up._

********

It’s about 20 minutes until 10:30.Therese packs up at the cafe, tosses her garbage and starts towards The Times building. 

She pauses and takes a moment to look up. 

_I really want this opportunity.Just to get my foot in the door…to get started_.

She takes a couple of deep breaths and heads towards the entrance. 

Therese enters the large building, walks towards the elevator corridors, and selects the number 8 at the corridor.The display tells her to enter Elevator A.She walks in along with a group of other people. 

*Ding* - The display shows the number 3.

Someone gets off on the 3rd floor.Therese is getting nervous and starts to wring her hands. 

*Ding*

She looks up and it says “8”.

She lets go of a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding and excuses herself to get off the elevator.

Right away she is greeted by a large reception desk.

“Hi, my name is Therese Belivet.I’m here to see Florence for my interview at 10:30.”

“Ah yes, please give me a second. I’ll ring Florence to come get you.”

Therese looks around the reception area. 

_It’s really happening. I can’t believe I’m here._

“Good morning Ms. Belivet.”

Therese is startled from her thoughts and awe of being there. 

“Good morning.”

“Please follow me this way.”

Therese follows Florence through some hallways towards what looks to be a large conference room.On the way towards the conference room, she notices a blonde woman in an all-glass office.She seems to be on the phone talking to someone while looking out of her floor-to-ceiling window at the city. 

Therese feels a sense of deja vu, but she can’t quite put her finger on why.She looks to where a name would usually be placed to indicate who the office belongs to, but it just says Director of Photography and appears to be missing a name.

She enters the conference room. Takes a seat. Then readies herself to meet Ross.She hasn’t exactly had the best luck with men whose name starts with an “R”. Richard being the first name that comes to mind.She looks around the conference room while she waits and notices a clock.

_Two more minutes._

She goes to check her phone to make sure it’s on silent.

_Crap!_

She accidentally drops her purse on the floor and most of the contents spill out. She quickly tries to pick up everything.She grabs the last of the content on the floor with her head under the conference table.

“Ms. Belivet?”

_That voice is so sultry. But it’s a woman’s voice. Wasn’t I suppose to meet a man?_

Confused, anxious, and a little disoriented. *Bang* She hits her head on the table as she comes up.

“Ouch! Hi. So sorry I was just picking up…”

Stunned silent as she locks eyes with the most striking woman she has ever seen. She was expecting a man. A man named Ross. 

_This most definitely is NOT a man…definitely not “Ross”,_ thinks Therese.

In front of her is the most stunning woman ever. 

_Those blue eyes. I can just drown in and…_

“Ms. Belivet? Are you ok?Do you need to sit down? It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard.”

“I…yes…I’m fine. Thank you. Um, yes, I’m Therese Belivet,” she stumbles. Therese’s palms are a little sweaty at this point. Full of nerves. _Crap, I have to shake her hand at the end of this_. She places her hands flat on her pants, pretending to straighten it, but really she’s trying to discretely wipe her hands on her pants.

“Therese? Not Teresa?”

“Yes. Therese.”

“Nice to meet you Therese.I’m Carol Ross, the Director of Photography here at The Times.”

_Carol Ross! NOT Ross._

“Nice to meet you Ms. Ross and thank you for having me in for this opportunity.”

“Carol.Please call me Carol. I looked over the portfolio.It’s quite the collection you have there.Your photos are stunning.”

“T- T- Thank you.”

“Do you enjoy traveling? I noticed quite a few shots in Paris.”

“I would love to do more of it. It was a recent trip.”

“When were you there?” Carol was looking straight at her.It’s as if she’s trying to confirm something. Therese wonders what Carol was looking for.

“I left about a month and a half ago and just got back a few days ago.” Therese offers truthfully. Something felt familiar about Carol to Therese, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“What are you hoping to get out of this internship?”

“Well…well I was hoping to learn and really hone my craft.I couldn’t have imaged a better way to get hands on training.Although journalism photography is different than what I’ve done in the past. But yes, that’s what I’m hoping for.I want to learn and I think this would be a great opportunity for that.” _Plus, I wouldn’t mind spending time with you.You’re so beautiful._

There’s a pause. Carol is looking at her so intensely.Therese returns her stare.But her eyes start to wander. She had been looking into her eyes, but that quickly drifted to her nose…her mouth…her neck…to the opening of her opened collar.

 _Stop it! I can’t check her out like this…This is an interview dammit! Focus!_

Therese shakes her head to snap out of this daze.

“inspiration?” Carol finishes her question.

Therese stares at her blankly. _Oh no, she was too busy checking out Carol she missed part of the question._

“I’m so sorry Carol.I missed that.I - I think I’m still a little jet lagged from my trip.” Therese looks apologetically at Carol.

Carol offers an amused chuckle.“That’s ok Therese.I was just wondering what your inspiration was and how do you pick your shots.It just seems most of your photos are very scenic, with the exception of one.”

Carol pauses for beat. Then she continues. “The one by the Seine river.That one seemed to be the only photo with the focal point being a person.”

Nervously, Therese says “I’ve been trying to... A friend of mine told me I should be more interested in humans.”

“And how’s that going?” Carol asks curiously.

“Well…actually.” Therese looks directly into Carol’s eyes with a shy smile.

“I’m glad.” Carol returns her smile. She continues, “you will definitely get more opportunities to be interested in humans here.I’m sure you’ll see that most of your shoots will include taking photos of people in various situations.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Not quite understanding why, but Therese blushes…It’s probably the thoughts of the “various situations” that Carol just alluded to.

“Well I’m not exactly into holding formal interviews.Mostly this is a meet and greet to check for fit.If you don’t have any questions for me, I think that concludes this interview.” Carol offers a teasing smirk, “plus I’m sure you would appreciate getting back some time for rest from being so jet-lagged from your recent travels.”

Therese blushes and offers, “I don’t have any questions at this time.”

“Well then.That’s that.Thank you for coming in.” Carol smiles at her, stands up, and extends her hand for a handshake.

Therese extends her (now dry) hands and they connect and shake.Therese begins to let go, but instead of letting go, Carol pulls her in a little closer. Their heads tilt towards each other.

Carol whispers “I can’t say this officially…but welcome to The Times.”

She steps back and gives Therese a wink, walks towards the door, opens it for Therese to exit.Therese walks out, followed by Carol.Carol then proceeds to walk back to her office.Before Carol enters, she turns back to Therese, locks eyes with her and then smiles and waves good bye.

Therese continues to stare at Carol until she hears Florence come up to lead her out of the office.


	2. Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I finally figured out how to format this thing without the huge spaces.

**_“Sometimes, the biggest risks are those we take with our hearts.” Anonymous_ **

Two weeks later and nothing….Therese has heard nothing from The Times.

 _So much for “Welcome to The Times!”_

Although she still blushes every time she recalls that moment.

Therese’s phone rings. “Hello?”

“Hi.Is this Therese Belivet?” _This voice sounds familiar_.

“Yes, this is Therese Belivet.”

“Good morning Therese. This is Florence from The Times.You’ll be getting an email from us soon. Next Monday actually.But I wanted to call and congratulate you. You’ve been selected for our internship program this year.”

Therese was literally screaming, shouting, and jumping - but all on the inside.

Collecting herself she responds, “Thank you so much Florence.I really appreciate the early call and this opportunity.”

“Although you’re starting a couple weeks from now, the Photography department is having a happy hour social event this Friday and Ms. Ross would like to extend the invite to you to join.”

“I would love to join.Where will it be held?”

“Do you know Scotty’s on Madison?”

“Um, no.”

“It’s right at Madison and 28th. You can’t miss it.The team will be there at 4PM.”

“Thank you.I’ll be there.”

“See you soon. Bye”

“Bye.”

_Yes yes yes yes yes!!!!_

Therese picks up the phone and immediately calls Danny.

“Guess what???”

By Therese’s excited voice, Danny already guessed, but he indulges her “What?”

“I GOT IT!!!!” Therese yells. 

“Congrats T! I told you you would!” Danny then laughs “and for the record, I totally guessed as soon as you asked. You sounded like you were about to explode from joy.”

They both erupt in laughter.

“Let’s celebrate.I’m done work at 5. Want to grab drinks after? Our usual?”

“Yes! Later Danny!”

“Bye T.”

Therese hangs up and then….anxiety hits. What is she going to where?It would have to be something appropriate for work since everyone else would be coming from work. But also casual enough since she’s actually _not_ coming from work.She knew that the photography group would likely be a bit more casual than the typical corporate 9-to-5ers in suits.

_Here. This should do it._

Black skinny jeans, a white collar shirt and sweater. She’ll wear her ankle boots to round out the look.

 _I wonder what Carol’s going to where._ Shaking her head. _Why am I even thinking that?_

**Scotty’s at Happy Hour**

Carol was chatting with Abby when she sees Therese walk in.She follows Therese as she checks in with the hostess.

“Carol…Carol…Carol!” Abby snaps.

“…Sorry Abby! What were you saying?”

Abby looks in the direction that Carol was staring off in and notices a beautiful young woman with dark hair and green eyes.She looks back at Carol waiting…and well she continues to wait for Carol to say something.

When nothing happens and Carol’s just silent, “Want to tell me about her?” she says with a teasing tone.

"Who? Therese? She’s my new intern.”

“Yeah. Ok, I got that.She’s the only one here I didn’t recognize and you just hired an intern. I figured as much.” Abby says wryly. She pauses again to see if Carol would offer anything more.

Nothing. Carol just looks at Abby, not quite sure what to say. Carol really didn’t have much to say about her. She doesn’t even know Therese. 

_What can I tell Abby?_

Abby looks at her friend, chuckles and simply just says “Why don’t you just introduce me?” She takes Carol by the arm and shakes her head a little.“I’m sure I’ll be working with her at some point during the year she’s here.”

They walk up to Therese to greet her. 

********

Therese sees Carol walking towards her.

_Her legs just go on forever!_

Carol’s traded in her collar shirt from the interview for a cream cowl neck sleeveless silk top and a dark grey pencil skirt. 

_And I thought the open collar shirt from the interview was distracting._

Therese immediately clocks in that Carol’s with another woman who’s holding onto her arm.The other woman also quite pretty.

 _They seem close_ , Therese thinks.

“Hi Therese.Welcome to your first of, what I hope to be, many happy hours this year!” Carol offers with a genuine smile.

“Therese, this is Abby.She’s the editor at The Times.” 

“Abby, this is Therese.She’s my new intern.She’s starting the week after next.”

“Nice to meet you Therese.I’m sure we’ll be working with each other throughout the year.”

Therese quickly pipes in, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Abby. I’m looking forward to that as well.”

Abby’s smile turns up into a slight smirk, “I’ve seen some of your work.Carol’s impressed and has high hopes for you.”

Carol pats her friend on the back a little harder than a normal pat because Abby seems to jolt forward a little.

Therese looks at the exchange and says shyly, “I hope I don’t disappoint you, Carol.”

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t” Abby winks.

* _Ahem*_ Carol clears her throat. “Other than being the editor here, Abby’s also my best friend.So…word of caution…don’t believe everything she says,” Carol fake whispers the last part.

They all laugh and proceed through the happy hour chatting and mingling with the rest of the Photography department.

**First day at work** **(Mid Feb)**

Therese shows up for her first day of work. Florence advises her that her first week will primarily be to shadow Carol and understand the broader picture of the Photography department.Then she’ll spend another couple weeks shadowing the other photographers to see what the day-to-day would look like with their various assignments. 

Florence shows her how to access Carol’s calendar for the first week, so she can show up or dial in on those meetings with Carol.

_First up - Editor meeting with Abby._

Therese arrives at Abby’s office with 5 minutes to spare and waits patiently outside.She didn’t want to interrupt any meetings that Abby may be having in her office. 

Abby’s office is mostly made of frosted glass, except for the very top and bottom. 

_I guess it’s to allow her some form of privacy._

Therese can hear vaguely some muffled conversation.

“Just admit it Carol. She’s definitely hot.The green eyes and dark hair is very striking.”

_Oh. So Carol is in there already…Are they talking about me? I have dark hair and green eyes…Then again it could be anyone._

Therese checks her watch and sees that there’s one more minute before their scheduled meeting.As much as she wants to continue listening in on that conversation, it’s going to look weird that she’s just standing out here and…well…there’s work to do.

Therese steps over to where her feet would likely be visible to the women inside the office and crouches down to look in, as if she’s checking to see if anyone’s in the office, while also indicating that she’s outside.

Carol stands, walks towards the door and opens it.

“Hi Therese.Come on in…Were you out there long?” Carol asks with a little twinge of anxiety.

“Oh no.I just got here” Therese says convincingly.

They start the meeting.15 minutes into the meeting and things get a little heated…

“I don’t agree with that one Carol.”

“Abby, but that’s the best photo. It captures the headline perfectly.The photo that you’re suggesting we use just doesn’t do that.”

“I get it. You’re right on that point.The problem is…”

They continue to argue their points passionately until finally Carol sighs and shakes her head. “Fine Abby.You’re the editor.I’ll defer to your selections.”

As Carol and Therese start to leave.Carol pauses and looks back at Abby “You’re still good for lunch today?”

“Yeah! I still need to catch you up on my date last night!” Abby says with a wink.

Carol laughs.“Okay, see you at 1 then.”

As Therese and Carol walk to their next meeting, Carol says in a matter of fact tone, “Abby appreciates honesty and debates.Don’t be afraid to say what you really think.It’s our job to convince her that our suggestion is best, but ultimately it’s her call.” Carol glances over at Therese.

“Besides…Abby knows talent too.She really liked the selection of photos you submitted with your application, so she will definitely take your opinion to heart.”Carol pauses for a beat.

“It also doesn’t hurt that she has a soft spot for pretty women,” Carol adds teasingly with a wink as they get within a few feet of the door to their next meeting.

**Month 1 into the Internship (mid March)**

Therese has enjoyed working there and learning from her colleagues.She’s made a few work friends in the process.

Also, she’s found opportunities to learn more about Carol.She didn’t know why, but she really wanted to know as much about Carol as possible. 

They’ve had another Happy Hour since she’s officially started.But it’s always hard to get to know someone through those events, especially upper management, as Carol is often chatting with everyone and moving through her reports to catch up with them. 

There were of course office gossip.From that, Therese found out that Carol was interested in women, but that the last few years Carol pretty much just didn’t date at all.As with office gossip, there was a range of information, from outrageous to extremely plausible.

Although Carol was a natural flirt, based on Therese’s interaction with her, she could figure that Carol was attracted to women.So Therese knew that that particular gossip was true. 

One afternoon, while helping Florence with some of the mail delivery, Therese notices a letter addressed to “Carol Aird” in the stack of mail to be dropped off for Carol.

Florence’s smile turns sad.She tells Therese of what had happened, with Carol’s divorce, and her daughter and ex-husband having died in a car crash a few years ago on Christmas Eve.That was why she changed her last name back to Ross recently when she came back from Paris.

It must have been so hard to lose loved ones in such a sudden tragedy. 

_I can’t imagine going through something like that._ With that throught, Therese’s heart just went out to Carol.

**Month 4 into the Internship (mid June)**

As Therese settles into her internship, she finds that she has gained back personal time and is more relaxed and confident in her duties and responsibilities at the paper.

Carol and Therese had also started to see each other outside of work and work events.They would grab lunch every now and then, even dinners or drinks.Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with other colleagues, sometimes with Abby.

Before meeting Carol, Therese had never thought about being with a woman. She’s always admired beautiful women, yes.But this was different altogether.She was surprised.There was something about Carol.

********

Therese meets up with Danny for drinks after work one evening.

“So how’s work going?”

“It’s been great. I’m starting to get into the swing of things and my colleagues are amazing.”

“…How’s Carol?”

Therese hesitates a little.Not quite sure what to say.She knows that Danny isn’t really asking _how_ Carol is, but rather how she’s feeling about Carol.

Not getting any response from Therese, Danny pushes, “All of us, we have, affinities for people…”

Therese remains silent, contemplating what Danny has just said.

So Danny continues, “There are certain people you like…”, he pauses for a beat and then continues, “and others you don’t.”

Still no response from Therese. Danny forges ahead, “and you don’t know why you’re attracted to some people and not others. The only thing you know is that you either are attracted or you’re not. It’s like physics, bouncing off each other like pin balls."

Finally Therese responds with a tentative, “Yeah, but... not everything’s as simple as a bunch of pin balls reacting.”

She pauses, contemplates, and then continues, “a working environment is a complicated place to start anything…especially when I have no point of reference,” implying that she’s never been with women.

With conviction, Danny says, “but this isn’t a permanent job Therese. Your internship is only for a year.”

He pauses for a bit and places his hand on Therese’s to give her strength. “Think about it. Is not pursuing this opportunity with someone you so clearly are interested in worth it for an internship that ends in a few months?

Danny finishes with, “Besides - from what you’ve told me of her, she seems to be able to separate personal from professional matters. I don’t think she would ruin your career for simply expressing an interest in her even if your feelings aren’t returned. And by what you’ve told me, I think she likes you too.”

Therese thinks about what Danny’s just said. She smiles and ends with, “I’ll think about it.”

********

Carol is beautiful in every sense of the word. And not just her aesthetics. She’s stunning, that goes without saying, her blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, high cheek bones, playful smile, and her body - statuesque.That helped with Therese’s growing attraction.No doubt.

But it’s much more than that. Therese had the utmost respect for Carol’s character. She was diplomatic and fair at work. The consummate professional regardless of her relationships outside of work.Abby for example. They were best friends outside of work, but at work, they battled out their differences.She treated her staff and her reports with respect and genuinely wanted the best for them and their career, like herself.Always doling out constructive criticism about Therese’s work so she can improve. Outside of work…

Therese smiles at the thought of her time with Carol outside of work.

Therese was at least able to admit to herself of her growing attraction to Carol. More than a mentor. More than a friend.

On one of their lunches…

“My neck’s been bothering me the past few days,” Carol says as she massages the back of her neck for a moment. 

Therese zeros in on Carol’s neck. 

_I wonder how it would feel to touch her neck…massage it for her._ And she catches a whiff of that intoxicating perfume that she’s noticed every time she’s around Carol.

“Your perfume…It’s nice…” Therese starts, but was unable to finish her thoughts out loud.

Carol looks down, with some sadness, “Thank you. Harge bought me a bottle years ago, before we were married. I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

Therese reaches out and places her hand on Carol’s, comforting her, “I’m sorry.” Not knowing what else to say, she gives Carol’s hand a quick squeeze with a comforting smile.

Carol looks up and meets her gaze, smiles and changes the subject, “and do you live alone, Therese Belivet?”

Therese leans back and laughs at the use of her full name. "I do.”

Therese gives a self-deprecating chuckle,“although it may not seem like it since it looked like I… barely know what to order for lunch….when we first got here.”

Their food arrives and they begin to eat. Carol glances up at Therese for a quick moment and asks, “and what do you do on Sundays?”

“Nothing in particular. What do you do?”

“Nothing lately. If you’d like to visit me some time, you’re welcome to. At least there’s some pretty parks around where I live. Would you like to come visit this Sunday?”

“Yes.Yes, I would.”

**Month 11 into the Internship (mid Jan)**

Therese was wrapping up her internship at The Times.Carol and her had gotten closer.They started seeing each other more outside of work.Sundays seemed to be their day.For their first Sunday, the decided to go for a morning run in Central Park.A few Sundays later, they grabbed coffee at a nearby cafe.It wasn’t every Sunday that they saw each other, but more often than not they would spend time together on Sundays. 

********

Therese came over early one Sunday before their brunch. She let herself into Carol’s condo.Carol would leave it unlocked Sunday mornings so that Therese can come in herself, in case Carol couldn’t get to the door.

“Therese, is that you?” Carol yelled.

“Yes!”

“Would you be a sweetie and fetch my blue sweater? It’s just on the bed. I’m in the shower and forgot to bring it in with me.”

“Okay.”

Therese walks into Carol’s bedroom.Looks on the bed and sees the blue sweater. She picks it up and runs her finger along the material.

 _It’s very smooth…very soft_.

The ensuite bathroom door opens a crack and startles Therese.

“Hey, slowpoke…” Carol teases.

Therese turns around and Carol clearly has only a towel on, still glistening from the shower. She reaches her arm out. “Everything all right?” she asks as Therese just stares at her in a daze.

Therese swallows, “Yeah.” Finally, she pulls her eyes from Carol’s glistening skin, and finishes with “I’m just..suddenly starving.”

She doesn’t see Carol’s smirk as the bathroom door closes and Carol says “I’ll be just a minute."

Therese walks back out to the living room to wait for Carol before they head out to brunch.

_Well, if I wasn’t starving before, I certainly am now._

********

It’s been a couple of Sundays since Therese and Carol went for brunch.Carol had to chuckle at the memory.She really couldn’t help it.Therese was just so adorable when she was caught checking her out while she handed Carol the blue sweater. The blush on her cheeks and the fire in her brilliant green eyes. 

And here we are…another Sunday hang out. 

Therese excused herself to the bathroom.

Carol started thinking.

 _This is starting to feel a little like dating…The consistency that we are seeing each other._

They saw each other at work, some lunches, some dinners, and many Sundays. She saw Therese more than even Abby. 

After losing Rindy, she stopped dating altogether. She threw herself into her work.She’s being doing this for years now.And she was afraid. She didn’t want to open herself up to another person that she could potentially lose. It hurt too much.

“I’m back!” Therese announces, effectively snapping Carol out of her thoughts. “Where were we?”

“Oh, it’s your turn,” Carol said as she prepares for Therese’s “make over”. She had to laugh.It was such a random thing to do on Sunday.

“Don’t blink,” Carol instructed. After Carol finishes Therese’s eyes, she says, “Now have a look.”

Therese looks into a mirror, smiles, and shakes her head. Carol knew that Therese was pleased with her work. Carol knew what she was doing when it came to makeup and clothes.So she’s glad Therese liked what she’s done.

“Next?” asks Therese.

Raising a bottle of perfume, Carol says in a sultry voice, “Would mademoiselle be so kind as to apply this to her pulse points?”

Carol eyes Therese as she places the perfume to the inside of her wrists and her neck. Unable to help herself, Carol holds out her own wrists and says, “Me too.”

Therese applies the perfume to the same spots on Carol’s wrists, Carol smells it then closes her eyes, and arches her neck. “That’s divine.” Carol hesitates, but then pushes forward “…smell that.”

Therese leans forward and Carol takes her chance and pushes her neck towards Therese.She can feel Therese’s nose grazing her neck.Carol holds still. Therese pauses, then pulls back with a blush and quickly turns away while reaching for her drink for a sip.

**Therese’s Last Day of the Internship**

It was 5pm and the sun was starting to set.Therese just happens to be doing some work from the top floor of The Times. 

_Maybe I can catch the sunset up on the roof quickly. It’s my last day here and I won’t have the opportunity after today.The view of Manhattan is so beautiful from there._

Therese jogs up the stairs and opens the door to the rooftop.Standing back a bit she pulls out her camera and takes a few shots of the beautiful view. From her vantage point, she can see some of the city, and a lot of the water. 

_This is a little reminiscent of my photos of the Seine as the sun was setting_.

The unique way the light reflects off of the waters with the sun setting resembles the water from the Seine. Therese smiles at the thought.

A figure all of a sudden walks into her frame as she snaps her next shot.

Therese lowers her camera.

 _It’s Carol…she’s looking out at the view_. 

Therese takes in Carol. How her hair is ruffled by the wind.How she’s holding onto the railing and gazing out.Therese can’t help it.It’s just too beautiful to not take a photo of. 

Just as she pulls the camera up to her face to look through the window for her shot, the sun had moved just a tad more.

_*gasp*_

_It’s her. The blonde woman. It’s her.No…no way. It can’t be. What are the odds? But it has to be. Florence had even said that Carol was in Paris last Christmas when she had taken the shot._

The lighting from the sun had illuminated Carol much similar to what it had done to the woman in Paris….Correction, what it had done to Carol in Paris.

_What were the chances?!?!_

She starts walking towards Carol but Carol doesn’t notice her.Therese places her hand on Carol’s shoulder from behind and startles her.Carol jolts, glances back, and reaches up to hold Therese’s hand.

********

It was 4:45PM.The day was winding down.Carol needed some quiet and fresh air.

_I’m going to head to the roof for a bit._

Today was Therese’s last day.Everyone was supposed to head out for drinks at 6PM as a send off.

She got to the rooftop and breathed in the fresh cold air. 

_Much better._

She stays there for a little bit. 

_I’m going to miss seeing Therese every day at work,_ Carol admitted. 

_But we’ve gotten so close. I know we’ll still continue to meet up and see each other outside of work_. 

She’s told herself this for days leading up to today.Probably as a way to console and comfort herself.

She can tell Therese is attracted to her. It doesn’t take a genius to notice that Therese was flustered every time Carol wore anything that showed a little skin, not to mention that time she passed her the blue sweater before they went for brunch.

Carol knows she’s attracted to Therese as well. But…

_“But what?!?!” Abby had retorted._

_“I can’t Abby….I can’t bare to get too close to another person only to lose them again.” She glances at her best friend and laughs ruefully, “it’s too late for you though darling.I knew you well before all of that happened.”_

_Abby doesn’t want to laugh, but can’t help it.“It’s true you nitwit. You’re stuck with me.”_

_Abby pauses and cautiously pushes, “Carol…you need to let go of that fear at some point.It’s been years now…And, besides…just because you don’t ‘act’ on your feelings, doesn’t mean you don’t feel them. A loss from that is just as painful, if not more because you never even tried.” Abby pauses for that to settle in. Then Abby pushes further, “is life worth living if you don’t take any risks? The best things comes from the biggest risks.” Abby smiled at her encouragingly._

Carol snaps back to the present and looks to the right of the roof and starts heading in that direction.When she reaches the edge, she holds onto the railing and leans over.Looking at the water ahead over the sunset, it reminds her of the Seine and when she was looking out at it from the Pont Royal bridge.

She closes her eyes and just feels the cold air. 

_Is it time to let go of this fear of loss? Can I?_

_*gasp*_ Her eyes snap open as she feels a hand on her shoulder.She glances back. It’s Therese. She reaches her hand up and holds Therese’s fingers in her own.Basking in the comfort of it.

********

Finally, Carol turns around and smiles at Therese. 

“Let's get going.Your party awaits Ms. Belivet!” Carol starts to walk towards the rooftop door to exit.

Therese doesn’t move.On impulse, she reaches out and grabs Carol’s wrist.Carol turns around and looks at Therese’s hand on her wrist and then back up to her eyes.

Therese had debated this constantly after her chat with Danny.She was at the end of her internship anyways. Nothing to lose.She has to take this chance…this risk.

“Would you like to get dinner some time?” Therese asks still looking into Carol’s eyes.

Carol holds Therese’s gaze.

“…..Like a date.” Therese concludes with a blush.

Carol is stunned.Therese took that next step. The risk.Can Carol meet her half way?

Carol steels herself… _I’m so sorry Therese…I can’t fight off this fear._

“Therese…” Carol says gently, longingly, but also regretfully.She goes with her tried and practiced line, “I’m flattered. But…” Carol looks away.She couldn’t hold Therese’s gaze. She couldn’t even finish or bring herself to finish what she was about to say.

“It’s ok…I understand.” Therese says quickly.Adding, “it was just a thought,” as she turns away from Carol.She had to steel herself, stamp down her feelings and the crushing embarrassment.

 _I should have just waited until after the drinks tonight…this would have been less awkward.I could just leave right after._

Therese actually prepared for this sort of response.But prepared or not, it stings just the same.She could have sworn Carol was attracted to her too.

_I wonder…did I misread things with Carol?_

Carol clasped her hands together… “Are we ok?” Carol asks hesitantly.Therese still looking away from Carol.

“Yes. I mean…Sure.” Therese pauses, collects herself and then turns to look at Carol, with a forced smile. “Why don’t you head out first. I’ll catch up later.” She notices the sadness and longing in Carol’s eyes.

Carol nods and moves to exit.

This was what Therese was afraid of when she was talking to Danny.But thankfully, she was done at The Times. She didn’t have to face Carol every day anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I made Abby the editor of the paper.


	3. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a fresh pair of eyes this morning, I thought I would jump on the update bandwagon! Enjoy :)

**_“Opportunities are like sunrises. If you wait too long, you miss them.” William Arthur Ward_ **

Therese and Carol hadn't see each other for a few months after their encounter on the roof of The Times. It was now the end of May.

During these past few months, Therese was getting jobs here and there from freelancing.The internship has done wonders for interest in her as a freelancer. 

Therese was in the process of making herself a cup of coffee when her phone rings.

Carol’s name flashes on the screen. She hesitates.

“Hello?” And then a long pause follows.

“Hi Therese.”

_I can be her friend.It doesn’t have to be more._

Therese has been telling herself that for the past couple months, stamping down her feelings. Almost like being hypnotized, it was working…until…

"Would you - let me come see you... tomorrow evening?” Carol asks hesitantly and Therese hears a tremble in her voice.

Therese missed Carol. She missed her company.Their conversations. But can she really only see a “friend” when she’s face to face with Carol? Now hearing Carol’s voice…and her thoughts drift. 

She must have been going through her own thoughts for a bit when she hears almost a resigned sigh on the other end.

“Yes… Yes.” Therese quickly offers.

_I don’t want to miss on an opportunity to keep Carol in my life._

********

It had already been a few months since Carol saw Therese.After their exchange on the rooftop, Therese hadn’t contacted Carol and nor did Carol reach out. 

After the first month of not hearing from Therese and being too afraid to reach out, Carol called Abby out for drinks. She just wanted to relax and not think about how she ruined it with Therese.

_Abby asks, “And... Therese?”_

_Carol looks at her, “What about her?”_

_“Have you heard anything?”_

_With a heavy sigh…Carol shakes her head sadly…“No.”_

About another month later, Carol receives an email from the Louvre.She opens the email and reads it. 

_An offer?_

Carol received an invitation from the Louvre regarding their Photography Exhibit. They wanted her to manage the Exhibit.This would have been an amazing opportunity…but…

 _I would need to move to Paris._ Carol shook her head in thought. _It would have been easier a year ago…before…So much for “opportunities”_. _I don’t know what to do._

_“Carol…the Louvre?!?!” Abby shrieked in awe when she called her.“That’s…I don’t even know what to say.That’s like a dream come true. You’ve always wanted something like that, at a renowned museum.”Abby notices that Carol was awfully quiet, which was odd given the fact that managing any exhibit at the Louvre would have had anyone excited and bursting with joy._

_“Ahh…I see…Therese.”Abby replies to herself. “So what’s going on there?”_

_“I don’t…I just don’t know Abby.”_

_Carol takes a second. “I should have just said yes to her up on that roof. But now what am I going to do?”_

_“You just need to reach out to her. And it has to be you. She isn’t going to initiate, not after what happened. Then take it from there. The rest will come.”_

_“If she even wants to talk to me,” Carol says dejectedly._

Carol’s anxiety got the best of her. Due to her hesitation in reaching out to Therese it is now a couple days before she has to leave for Paris. And she missed Therese terribly.Carol knew that she couldn’t leave New York and not see Therese, or at least try to, before leaving.At this point, she didn’t care if Therese didn’t want to see her and outright rejected her. She just needed…

Carol takes a deep breath and pushes the dial button.One Ring…Two Ring…Three…

“Hello?”

“Hi Therese.” _Come on Carol. Just get on with it…Therese picked up._

 _All isn’t lost.Carol stutters out,_ “Would you - let me come see you... tomorrow evening?

There’s this pregnant pause on the other end.Carol was about to give up and apologize for bothering Therese when…

“Yes… Yes.” Therese finally responds.

With hope, Carol responds immediately, “I’ll see you then.”

_What am I going to do? What am I going to say?_

Carol didn’t have an actual plan. All she knew was that she missed Therese terribly.

_I just need to see her.The rest will come._

********

Going with a casual Cate Blanchett look on Charlie Rose in 2006, she puts on a pair of form fitting jeans, white button down shirt with the first few buttons undone and a grey unbuttoned vest.She looks at herself in the mirror. _This will do,_ she thinks and heads out to Therese’ _s._

Carol readies herself as she lifts her hand and begins to knock on Therese’s door.

There’s some shuffling of feet towards the door.A pause.Then a split second later the door swings open.

And there she was.Months of not seeing Therese, Carol couldn’t help but take in her effortless beauty.Therese was just in a simple white t-shirt and black fitted jeans. Yet it just hung on her beautifully. 

“Hi…” Therese pauses and her focus seems to have gone from Carol’s face down to her exposed skin from the unbuttoned shirt.

“Hi.” Not sure whether to hug her, shake her hand…kiss her. Carol sees in her eyes, almost a flicker of desire that quickly disappears. Hope starts to spark in Carol…nervously and with a shaky breath she continues, “It’s nice of you to see me.”

_That sounded…so formal and wooden. What the hell Carol. You’re making this awkward._

That seemed to have snapped Therese out of her silence and whatever it was that was going through her mind when she was staring just above the top button of her shirt. She starts laughing.

“Oh Carol.” She continues laughing. “Don’t say that.” Therese’s laughter finally subsides. “It sounds weird. Just come in.” 

Therese continues casually, “Would you like something to drink?”

Carol’s walking around her living room.It’s much smaller than Carol’s but it’s cozy and well kept.“Sure, whatever you’re having.” 

That’s when she spots it. It’s her photo in Paris.Framed along with a few of Therese’s other photos. But the location of it…it draws your eyes straight to that photo.

Carol starts to reach out to touch it when she hears Therese walking back out from the kitchen. 

“That’s you,” Therese says softly and simply.

“I know,” Carol responds with fondness.

They didn’t need to elaborate.It was just the simple truth.It came out so easily.No fuss about it, no hand wringing.Regardless of how they knew, they just did.

“Hereyou go.I just grabbed us a couple of beers. I hope that’s ok.” Therese hands her one of the bottles.

“Thanks.”

Therese gestures for Carol to sit on the couch with her.“So what have you been up these past few months now that you’re done with the internship?”

“I’ve kept busy with freelance work actually. Having The Times added to my name has really helped with that, not to mention everything I learned there.”

“That’s great.” Carol beams with pride.

“It feels…weird not knowing details about your life anymore.” Therese admits.“Is there anything new with you? What have you been up to?”

Carol becomes nervous rather suddenly. She doesn’t know where to start or what to start with. 

“Carol…” Therese looks at her with some concern. “Is everything alright?”

“I - I just got an offer from the Louvre…to manage their photography exhibit.” Carol pauses.She lets out a shaky breath and finishes off, “In Paris.”

Therese looked like she was processing. As if unsure of how to react.Frankly, she just seems stunned.

“…Therese?” Carol asks gently.

“I - I’m sorry Carol.” Therese shakes her head as if to snap out of her state.“That’s…That’s wonderful news,” Therese says with sincerity.“I’m happy for you. It’s a fantastic opportunity Carol.” She pauses a bit, “When do you leave?”

“I - I - I…” Carol struggles and Therese looks up, locks eyes with Carol. “I should have said ‘yes’.” Carol finishes with regret. But to Carol’s surprise and utter delight, Therese’s eyes glisten with hope, desire and yearning.

Carol’s delight is short-lived because she had to push on, “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Therese is stunned again. The hope and desire in her eyes turns into disappointment. “Tomorrow?” She asks.Carol remains silent, effectively answering her. “You’ve made your decision it seems.” Therese vocalizes gently.

“I have…but…I had to see you before I left,” she rushes out. “I couldn’t leave with us…not on that note from that day.”

There’s another pregnant pause as both women contemplate how best to move forward.

Carol looks at Therese.

_I can’t. I’m leaving tomorrow._

Against her better judgement and unable to control herself, she reaches over and gently touches Therese’s cheek with the back of her hand, running her knuckles down her cheek.Therese leans into the touch while closing her eyes.

Carol slowly leans in and places her lips on Therese’s.Therese doesn’t react at first. And Carol forges ahead. Finally Therese sighs into the kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft and Carol reaches to the back of Therese’s neck, brings her in closer to deepen the kiss. 

Carol pauses for some air and pulls back slightly to look at Therese - to see her reaction and says, “I’ve missed you.”

Therese leans forward and rests her forehead against Carol’s. “Carol…” she sighs. Then adds softly, “take me to bed.”

Carol trails her fingertips lightly down Therese’s neck, down her arm, and link their fingers together.They walk to Therese’s bedroom just down the short hall.

Carol guides Therese to sit on the bed, bends down to take both her hands in hers. She kisses the palms of one hand and then the other. She slowly trails kisses up Therese’s arm. Carol kisses up Therese’s shoulder, collarbone, neck, behind her ear.“Carol…” Therese gasps. As she kisses Therese, her hands slide down Therese’s sides,gripping the hem of her t-shirt and lifts it off of her. Once Therese’s shirt was off, Carol pushes her gently back to lie down. 

Carol then slowly trails kisses down Therese’s body.She starts again at Therese’s neck, then as she moves to her clavicle, she unclasps Therese’s bra and removes it.She kisses each breast slowly, then moves down to her stomach, while she unbuttons Therese’s jeans. Carol starts to guide both Therese’s jeans and underwear off as she kisses down her legs.

“Carol” Therese moans.

Therese reaches down and takes Carol’s face in both her hands, lifts it up, looks into her eyes lovingly and softly says, “I want to see you.”

Carol, still fully dressed, takes Therese’s hands from her face, holds them both to her lips and kisses them.Carol stands back up, and starts to unbutton her shirt, sliding it off. Then unbuttons her jeans and slides it off. She’s standing there just in her lace bra and underwear now. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she picked out some sexy red undergarments, _just in case_.

Therese’s gaze start from Carol’s legs, to her torso, then the nape of her neck, and face, and finally her eyes. Therese’s gaze ignites her skin as if she had reached out and actually touched her.

Never taking taking her eyes away from Therese’s gaze, she slowly reaches up and unclasps her own bra, letting it drop to the floor. With the grace of a dancer, she removes her underwear next.

Carol takes a step to reach the bed again, where Therese was lying, but perched up on her elbows and arms during Carol’s stripping of her clothes. Carol moves to hover over her, then guides them both towards the centre of the bed. Therese gasped as the length of Carol finally presses into her. Carol continues her assault on Therese’s neck with her lips and teeth, kissing and nipping as her hand slides down between their bodies to where Therese needed her most.

“Please Carol…I - I need you.” Therese says with her eyes closed.

“Therese.”

Carol bites her earlobe, “open your eyes,” she purrs.

As Therese opens her eyes to look into Carol’s, Carol’s fingers push into her. Therese gives a moan, so primal, with so much need for more from Carol. Carol withdraws her fingers and then enters again, creating waves of pleasure in Therese. Carol continues to move with purpose driving Therese closer and closer.Therese’s core begins to tighten and clench around Carol.She erupts and collapses from her orgasm. 

“Carol, that was…” Before she can finish Carol takes her lips in a searing kiss. Then rests her head on Therese’s shoulder.

“…I know,” Carol finishes.

“Let me…”

Carol cuts her off, “It’s ok. I just want to lie here with you. I just need to hold you.”

They hold each other close in the after glow. Therese tries to stay awake to have more time with Carol, but finally sleep wins and Therese falls asleep.

********

Therese wakes up the next morning.Feels a little chill. She keeps her eyes closed, knowing the spot next to her is empty. She reaches out and confirms that in fact Carol has left.Carol probably left early this morning to catch her flight.

All of a sudden her phone rings.She looks down and it’s Abby calling. 

She picks up, “She’s gone?”

“Early this morning,” Abby responds sympathetically.

Piercing silence.

**Paris - December 24th**

Therese recalls the last half of the year. Carol had made quite the effort.She took any and every opportunity she could to talk, text or video chat with Therese. They had connected rather frequently given the time difference and have kept in constant contact.Therese didn’t have any plans for the Christmas/New Year holiday season so she decided to visit Carol in Paris. 

So here she was.At the Arrival Terminal in Paris’ Charles de Gaulle Airport.

Therese has just landed in Paris. She walks past customs in her black tights and a long light grey sweater that ends just mid-thigh. The airport was handing out Santa hats to all passengers as they left customs and headed towards the Exit gate.Anyways, everyone that passed by got one.It was just easier to accept one than to turn down the hat.

Therese’s hands, basically full with all her luggage, backpack and purse, she decides to plop the hat on her head. 

As soon as she exits the Arrival gate, she sees a beautiful figure in dark jeans, knee-high black leather boots, black sweater turtleneck and a long maroon wool coat.The woman turns around. Carol.They met each other half way and Carol pulls her into a tight hug, “Merry Christmas.”

Therese releases her hand from her luggage and wraps her arms around Carol tightly, “Merry Christmas.”

Carol grabs Therese’s luggage and starts to roll it towards the taxi area. Therese takes a moment to admire Carol as she walks aways. All of a sudden, Carol stops, turns back for a moment, and points to her own head and says with a wink, “I like your hat.”

They ride in the taxi for quite a bit. Driving down the highway, crawling through traffic to get into Paris.It’s an even worst mad house once they get to the centre of Paris. 

Finally made it to their hotel.

_Just stay with me. Carol had offered._

“ _The only thing though is I’ve been given a stipend to spend on hotels. The Louvre is putting me up in hotels to give me some time to look for a place long term.So I can move to different hotels if I want to and basically just stay anywhere,” Carol had said._

Carol and Therese walk through the lobby of the hotel and up to the reception.

“Hi, we would like to check in today and stay for 10 days.What’s your availability like for the holiday season?” Carol asks.

The concierge types in her computer and says, “We have our standard rooms available right now, or actually….just one second.If you prefer, the Presidential Suite is available at a very attractive rate.”

Carol considers this for a moment…

Therese debates whether or not to make the decision for her...but, _I don’t want to be presumptuous.We hadn’t seen each other in months and it’s not like we’re dating or together…_

And it seems like Carol’s made her decision, “Two standard rooms should be fine.”

“Why not take the Presidential Suite?” Therese surprises herself with how quickly that came out.

Carol turns around to look at Therese.Therese decides then to not let this opportunity to share a Presidential Suite with Carol pass by.

Therese tries to be nonchalant, just shrugs and says “If the rate’s attractive…”

And off they went to their Presidential Suite to stay during Therese’s visit.

********

They drop off their luggage in their suite, freshen up a bit, and head out to explore the city. Therese goes through her luggage in the living room and settles on a black wool skirt with red, white and yellow stripes and black leggings to keep warm with a black elbow-length black turtle neck sweater with fine green stripes, she goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes out, she startsputting on her black knee-high boots and goes to grab her long wool jacket.

That’s when she hears Carol coming out of the master.And she just can’t help it. She gives Carol a once over. Carol has changed into a black knee-length dress with polka dot tights paired with green suede knee-high boots and a long grey wool jacket with a black scarf. 

_Wow._ Therese blinks a few times.

Carol gives her a playful wink, obviously catching her.She opens the door and ushers Therese out of their suite.

As they walk and catch up on the past few days, since they didn’t have time to chat much before her flight.Holiday season was busy for a photographer and of course at tourist hotspots like the Louvre. 

Therese stops all of a sudden. It’s the chiming of the bells of the Notre Dame.She looks up and sees it’s 5pm.Carol looks over at her. And Therese can't help but smile at the memory.

“You were over there,” Therese points at the Pont Royal bridge. “I was taking photos because the sunset and the waters were so beautiful."

Therese turns to look at Carol, their eyes lock, and continues, “then you walked into view. Although it was just your silhouette, but I just couldn’t take my eyes off you. I had no choice but to take the shot.”

“I remember thinking it was a personal moment that I was capturing” finishing her thought.

Carol turns to look at the bridge, “I was thinking about the car accident at that moment.” Carol looks down.Therese reaches over and lift Carol’s chin up so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Christmas Eve won’t always be filled with sadness…”

“I know. I’m starting to see that,” Carol offers a soft smile.

They continue walking, making it onto the bridge.Therese is admiring all the locks with hearts and names and initials clipped to the sides of the bridge.

“Why did you ask me out on your last day of work?” Carol asks curiously.

“Why you? Or why the timing?”

Carol responds, “all of the above,” sounding genuinely curious and smiles.

“Well, the ‘why you’ is easy enough. Have you seen yourself?” Therese says with a wink.

A bit embarrassed she looks around to avoid Carol’s curious gaze, she continues, “seriously though.Forget the fact that you’re absolutely stunning.That year at The Times, working with you so closely…how could I have not…the respect that the team had for you, that I had for you. You’re one of the most interesting, intelligent, and talented woman that I know…of course I would want to ask you out.”

She finally drums up the courage to look back at Carol for her reaction to what she’s revealed. Carol’s cheeks was flushed.

“As for why the timing?…” She continues. “Well if things went terribly wrong, at least it wouldn’t be awkward since it was my last day…” Therese chuckles.

After a moment she continues, “up on that rooftop was when I realized that the woman in my photo was you.”

“I knew as soon as I saw it - your photo - that it was me,” Carol admits. Carol chuckles, “actually I think I saw you that day that you took my photo.I think you…” Carol looks around and spots the side street, “…you left immediately after and went towards that side street, I think.”

Therese laughs.“What are the chances?”

They continue walking.

********

They finally arrive back to their hotel suite. The suite has two bedrooms, a living area, a small kitchenette and a balcony overlooking the city.

It was only the first night. She shouldn’t be too presumptuous. So Therese picks up her luggage and walks towards the smaller room.

“You don’t have to sleep over there,” Carol says as she walks towards Therese. 

Carol was all of a sudden right in front of her, looking straight into her eyes. Therese notices that her eyes had taken on a darker shade of blue. She grabs Therese’s hand.

Therese made the first move this time. She drops her hand from her luggage to take Carol’s face with both her hands and bring her down for a long lingering kiss. She takes her time. Slides her tongue across Carol’s lips to request entrance. Carol gives in immediately.

Therese pulls Carol through the door of the smaller bedroom that was right behind her. She unzips Carol’s dress, sliding her hand underneath the shoulders to pull the dress off her and then unclasps her bra and slides the straps off, discarding it on the floor.Carol lifts Therese’s shirt off of her and and pulls down Therese’s skirt until that drops to the floor. She steps out of it. Therese spins them around so that she’s guiding Carol towards the bed.

They continue to kiss and Carol backs up until the back of her knee hits the bed and she drops her head back. Therese goes straight for her chin and kisses down to the base of her neck, continuing down towards her chest, finally to her nipple. Carol arches her back, her hand on Therese’s head. Therese slides off Carol’s underwear and and leggings in one smooth motion. She brings her hands back up to Carol’s breast and squeezes them. Bringing her mouth up to Carol’s and whispers, “You’re so beautiful Carol.” Carol moans softly. She can feel Carol rolling her hips beneath her as she enters Carol.

They slide up on the bed and Carol wraps her legs around Therese, heels digging into her.They continue to move together, meeting each other every time.Their moans and cries mixing until Carol’s release.They hold each other, as Carol starts to come down and both their breathing starts to regulate again.

“Looks like I actually ended up sleeping in this room after all,” Therese chuckled. “Except I had company.” She leans up to kiss Carol.

“Who said anything about ‘sleeping’ in this room?” Carol responds devilishly against Therese’s ear.

**Paris - Dec. 31**

It was New Years Eve. They had spent their time together in Paris sightseeing, dining, and making love.It had been an amazing week.

They had just made love and was lying in each other’s arms, under the warm cover and each other’s embrace. Simply enjoying being together.

“Happy New Year,” Therese says as she nuzzles into Carol’s neck. 

“Happy New Year.”

Carol is amazed at how they fit together. Angry with herself that she wasted months when she was in New York and had chosen NOT to be with Therese.

“Harge and I never spend New Year’s Eve together. There’s always a business function, always clients to entertain.” She kisses Therese softly on her head.

“I’ve always spent it alone. In crowds…I’m not alone this year.” Therese leans up and kisses Carol on the lips.Therese continues, “are you happy Carol?” Therese asks, as she traces her fingertip slowly up and down Carol’s arm.

“I am.” Carol smiles…basking in the happiness for what seems like only minutes. When suddenly reality hits Carol and she tenses up, closing her eyes in thought.

_I’m dreading tomorrow when you fly back to New York though.What will happen? I don’t want this to end. No. Enjoy today and let tomorrow sort itself out._

“Everything alright?” Therese asks when her grip on Carol becomes firmer.

“You’re flying out tomorrow afternoon?” Carol asks, knowing the answer, but buying time for her to figure out what to do. What she’s going to do. What they’re going to do. 

“Yes.” Therese tensing up a little bit as well now.

“Are you going straight to work after you get back?”

Therese stays silent.“Carol…” Therese says in a tone that’s almost reprimanding. As if to ask why is she even asking these questions.

“Nothing’s ever felt like this.” Carol pauses, not quite sure where she’s going. “And you’re leaving tomorrow for New York.”

“What are you saying Carol?”

Carol decides in that moment the she will not let this opportunity pass by. 

_This can’t just be a fling._

Much like their first night together, Carol takes the back of her hand and runs her knuckle gently down Therese’s cheek. “I want to be with you…” She pauses, unsure of what it is that she’s proposing, given their situation.

But she doesn’t care. “I want to try…to try and make this work,” she continues.

What’s probably like a quick moment, that feels like an eternity to Carol, before she gathers up the courage…she adds with a hint of insecurity, “that’s if you want to.”

Therese takes Carol’s hand that’s resting on her cheek and kisses it.“I want to try too.”

**Paris - Jan 1st**

Therese leaves for New York…promising to call when she arrives. 

And she does.


	4. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve taken/used French, so apologies if the grammar is a bit off.

**_“Love may find a way, but determination does most of the work.” Anonymous_ **

**Mid April** ****

It’s been four months since Therese left Paris.Four months since they officially started this relationship.Long distance is definitely not for the faint of heart.

Their schedules just did not allow either of them time to visit one another.Unfortunately, it is what it is.Through a lot of texting, calls, and video chats, they’ve gotten by…but barely.

Carol desperately missed Therese.They had the most magnificent time in Paris and she was dying to see her girlfriend… _girlfriend_.Just the thought of that made her smile.

*ping*

  * _So…did you get time off?_



The text was from Therese. Carol smiles at her phone.

  * _No. We’re so busy now, Love. There’s so many portfolios that we are reviewing and there’s a big launch this month._



Carol pauses in her texting intentionally…for dramatic effect of course! And in a succession of one liner texts she fires off.All five texts, one right after another.

  * _I’m so sorry._ _Hopefully I can get most of the work done and make it in._
  * _It’ll be after the 17th though._
  * _But not too too long._
  * _Possibly just a few days._
  * _I’ll make it up to you. ;)_



_Therese responds:_

  * _No. I understand Carol. It’s ok. It’s not a big deal._



They continue texting back and forth since it’s during the workday for both.

Carol gets more and more excited as she texts with Therese. Therese clearly doesn’t expect to see Carol for a while longer, but little does she know, Carol was able to get some time off.

Initially she wasn’t able to get the time off, but oddly enough, scheduling worked out and she was able to book a week off for Therese’s birthday.Her flight leaves tomorrow morning and would arrive early on her birthday, April 17th.Abby will pick her up and they’ll have a chance to catch up and get ready for the surprise, while Danny’s job is to distract and occupy Therese’s time so she won’t suspect.

Tonight, she packs! 

_Hmm, what should I bring.It’s warm enough to pack some lighter clothing._

She eyes a couple of new items that she’s bought in Paris. A smirk playing on her lips.

_Yes, I think these will be quite appreciated…either on or off me, I’m sure Therese wouldn’t mind either scenarios._

With her last checks to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything, she leaves everything by the door. Ready to go.She would run to the US now if she could. But this will do.

_Abby’s going to pick me up and Danny will be bringing Therese to brunch.She’s going to be so surprised!_

********

Therese wanted to sleep in, but had got up for her brunch with Danny and Abby.It was her birthday today.She had really hoped that Carol could fly in, but was disappointed when they couldn’t make it work.

She’s about to head out to meet Danny and Abby when she gets a call from Danny. 

“Hey T! Change of plans. Instead of brunch, let’s make it a late lunch.”

“What? Why?”

“I couldn’t get a reservation.I don’t know what happened! I thought I did, but apparently not…I did get us into another place. It’s at 3 though.”

“Ok. That’s fine.I’m assuming you called Abby? She was supposed to meet us.”

“Of course!And she’s fine with the change. So what do you want to do until 3?”

“Honestly? I feel like I could have slept in!” Therese laughs.

“Let’s get you some coffee then and we’ll play it by ear.”

********

It’s now almost 3 and Therese is sensing something weird is happening.Danny has been incessantly checking his phone. 

_What the hell is up with Danny? He keeps saying we should chill here, but other than checking his phone he’s not even engaging in any conversation._

“Danny, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean? We’re hanging out until our reservations.”

“But you’re like…you’re not even talking to me and keep looking at your phone. If you need to go or something before our reso, that’s fine. We can meet up then.”

“No!” Danny says suddenly. He recomposes himself, “I’m just coordinating with Abby because of the change of plans.”

“If she’s busy and can’t make it because of the time change, that’s fine Danny. Let me talk to her.”

“Oh no. Nothing like that. She’s just confirming the place.Maybe she hasn’t ever been there,” he says as if he’s just pulling stuff out of his ass at this point.

Whatever he’s up to, Therese is just too distracted to really care.

She had to admit to herself…she is a little upset Carol hasn’t texted yet. She expected something early in the morning. She’s gotten no notes or calls or anything from Carol. After all it should be evening by now in Paris. She was actually growing more and more…just…it’s hard.

At first she was upset. Then she was disappointed. Then she was thinking that this line of thinking is ridiculous.

_Carol’s obviously busy and that’s why she couldn’t even make it into New York. She’ll call me tonight I’m sure._

“It’s time to go T!We don’t want to be late!”

********

She walks into the restaurant and spots Abby.There’s a jacket hung on the back of a chair that Abby isn’t sitting in.

_I wonder who else is here? Maybe Rita was able to come after all._

Abby waves at them.They start to head over and Abby gets up to greet her with a hug and a “happy birthday”.Abby and Danny have a greeting hug as well.

As they’re sitting, Therese asks, “Is Rita here too? I thought she had work.”

As Abby was about to respond, her eyes seem to just glance over her shoulder and it’s as if she’s about to laugh.

All of a sudden hands cover her eyes, and a sultry and low voice says, “Guess who?”

Therese reaches up for the hands and turns around.

Carol has a huge grin on her face that Therese is sure must be mirrored on her own.

Reaching up to take Carol’s face with both hands, Therese captures her lips in a searing kiss. Carol’s hands drop to Therese’s waist.

After a few moments, and realizing that they’re in public and their friends are just laughing at them now, they pull apart.

“Sorry guys. I was just surprised,” Therese says with a blush while sitting back down in her chair.

Carol trails her hand up along Therese’s side and takes her hand as she sits in her chair next to Therese.

“Is that a new jacket?” Therese asks Carol. She nods with a mhmm sound.“No wonder I couldn’t recognize it. I thought Rita was able to join last minute.”

Abby heaves a loud sigh, “No. Unfortunately she still has work.”

Abby’s stomach growls and eyes Carol in a “you owe me look”. “If flights can get off on time, we could’ve had brunch.” She points at Carol, “This one here, didn’t land until after 2.I had to keep Danny up to date about what was happening because of the flight delays.”In the next beat, “the things I do for you guys.”

“And me too!” Danny chimes in.

Looking at their friends, Carol smiles, “Well we appreciate it.” Turning to Therese, “Happy birthday, Darling,” and she leans in for a soft and tender kiss that Therese returns.

“This is the best birthday gift I could have asked for.” Therese closes her eyes and leans her head against Carol’s.

“Ok! Enough with it love birds.Let’s get some food. I’m starving!” Abby complains in jest.

They all laugh and begin to order.

While they’re eating, Carol tells Therese, “I made us dinner plans at a restaurant.I hope your schedule’s free this evening,” Carol adds a sly wink.

“If it wasn’t for Carol’s great acting, I would have been very suspicious of you two.I wondered why it was that both of you were so adamant about having brunch instead of dinner when Rita was free for dinner and I didn’t have any plans either.”

“Well you know me, Love.I put on a great facade.” Carol adds playfully.

********

After lunch they all say good bye to Danny and then Abby drops off Carol and Therese at Therese’s apartment. 

They had a couple hours to spare before dinner since Carol said reservations were for 7 and it was only 5 when Abby dropped them off.

Carol was still in travel clothes - very comfy leggings and a flowing light long sweater that ended mid-thigh. Once they arrived, Carol walked in with her luggage and put it up against the wall, heard the door close and …

_*hmph*_

Therese pushes Carol against the wall and her lips was on Carol’s. With both hands on either side of Carol’s face, she holds Carol in this crushing kiss. There is certainly none of that tenderness from their first time.

It was clear to Carol that this was what Therese _needed_. And she was more than willing to give whatever the birthday girl needed…whatever she wanted. And she couldn't lie to herself either. She needed this just as much.

Therese is not gentle.Against the wall with her hands still on both sides of Carol’s head, Carol feels Therese’s tongue slide firmly across her bottom lip, finally pushing past for entry. Her strokes and flicks are laced with hunger. And this ignites Carol. 

Carol holds in a whimper. Her body is on fire as Therese keeps up her urgent pace. Her hands were everywhere on Carol, pulling up Carol’s sweater and firmly presses on her hips. Then her hands move roughly up Carol’s sides, finally pulling the sweater over her head.

Therese pulls back from Carol’s mouth and takes advantage of the now exposed skin before her.Carol’s hands thread through Therese’s hair and holds her head close as Therese starts kissing around her chest with her still covered breasts. All of a sudden Carol feels her breast and nipples free, and the sudden warm and chill on it as Therese devours one nipple than the other.

_When did she even remove my bra?_

Therese pushes her thigh against Carol and all Carol can do is grind into her, pulling her closer.In the franticness of them pushing against each other she is so out of her mind in pure lust she doesn't notice that Therese had slipped her hand inside her leggings.Out of nowhere she feels Therese’s fingers caressing her. She’s sure that by now she’s hot and slippery. Therese’s fingers then easily slip into her. 

Therese’s forehead finds Carol’s shoulder to rest on as she’s also breathing heavy herself while pushing in and out of Carol.Both of them moving together.Carol is so close, her breathing is uneven and starting to hitch. Carol tightens around Therese, meeting her with each thrust.

There’s a level of arousal that she’s never felt before. Seeing Therese take charge like this and fully clothed where Carol is the one that’s half naked and clearly the one at her mercy. 

Therese leans up and purrs in her ear, “I need you to cum now.”

After hearing…and _feeling_ …Therese’s need, Carol orgasms with an intensity she has never experienced before.

Therese holds still inside Carol for a second, as her body spasms, before slowly pulling her fingers out.She leans in and rests her forehead against Carol’s for beat before brushing her lips against Carol’s.

“Your coming is the best birthday gift ever.” She says softly against Carol’s lips. And while still steadying her breathing, Carol chuckles a bit at the intended pun.

**Mid May** ****

The week with Carol in New York had been everything.

They did different things, and nothing at all.Of course lots of time spent in bed making love. 

Therese had certainly set the tone for their love making when they first got back to her place on her birthday. A blush starts spreading through her cheeks as her thoughts drift back to how she had lost all self control once they were alone. 

She had needed Carol so badly.And after thinking she wouldn’t see Carol on her birthday, when suddenly she was there in the flesh...That truly was the best gift ever.

But that made it harder after Carol left.Their week together was so wonderful but now, they’re back to what they were doing for the first part of the year. 

The time difference was starting to wear on them too.Carol was always so tired by the time Therese would be able to chat.Or Therese would be so tired from waking up early enough if she wanted to catch Carol on certain days. 

_*Ring*_

Therese puts in her earphones.

_*Ring*_

She picks up.

“So it **_was_** you,” Carol says indulgently and Therese can hear the smirk playing on Carol’s lips.

Therese had ordered some flowers to be sent anonymously to Carol for her birthday at the Louvre.

“Happy Birthday Carol,” she says lovingly.

“….”

_Hmm, she’s awfully quiet._

And suddenly her brow creases together, struggling with her insecurities, she forces her voice to take on a playful tone, “And who else would it be from?”

Therese has been trying to fight with her mind. Bouts of insecurities would come in random and unexpected times.

_What if…NO! Don’t go there Therese. Carol would never cheat on you. She…wait why is it so silent. Right after I said “who else would it be.”_

“Hello?” She tries again.

“….”

They were over 3500 miles from each other.Carol had needs.That much was clear. As soon she had touched Carol when they entered her apartment on her birthday, she could sense Carol’s need.

More seconds pass and still nothing.Therese taps on her phone’s screen to make sure she didn’t hang up accidentally.

She tries again with a hint of insecurity, “Carol?”

“….”

With her head down and a bit defeated, “I miss you.” She releases a sigh, and repeats again, “I miss you.”

All of a sudden there’s a wave of background noise.

“Sorry Therese.I was on mute. My cheek must have hit the mute button while I was trying to grab my earphones. Can you hear me now?”

 _Damn phone_.

Feeling embarrassed now, she confirms, “Yes. Now I can.”

“I miss you too.” Carol says softly and lovingly.

Feeling desperate to see Carol in the flesh, and with a flare of spontaneity, “I’m going to arrange time to head back to Paris to see you soon.”

“As much as I want to see you…you’re building your reputation now in the photography indust…” Carol tries to rationalize.

Frustrated that Carol isn’t excited that Therese wants to see her, trying to stamp down her exasperation, “why don’t you want me to visit?”

“I never said that Therese,” Carol says defensively, clearly trying to stamp down her own emotions. “I just want you to not give up work for the sake of seeing me.”

“It’s my choice,” Therese responds defiantly. “Why are you deciding what works and doesn’t work for me?” She continues to question.

There’s a pause, as Therese is trying to reign in her frustration. Carol still hasn’t said anything yet either. Therese releases a sigh.

“Carol.” Therese tries to start again. She takes a breath, “you’re important to me.”

Finally able to be more rational now, “Work will come. A week away, won’t make or break me Carol.” And in a much softer tone now she adds, “that’s all I’m trying to say.”

Carol lets out a breath as well. It looks like she was also getting worked up. “I would love to see you, Darling.”

Therese finally starts to crack a smile.

“You know I want to see you…Don’t you Therese?” Carol asks almost uncertainly.

“I’m sorry Carol.” Therese says sincerely.

With the shake of her head she adds, “It’s…It’s just been hard not being able to hold you and be close to you.”

“I know, Darling.” Carol takes a shaking breath, she adds softly, “I feel the same.”

Therese looks over at the clock on her nightstand. “It’s getting late there. You should go to bed.”

“Ok.” Carol pauses before continuing in barely a whisper, “We’re ok?” She sounds so…cautious and hesitant.

Therese taps at her phone’s screen to activate the wallpaper.“Yes.” A photo of her and Carol pop up. She reaffirms with a smile on her face, "Yes, we are.”

Her finger lingers on Carol’s face on her phone, “I love you Carol.”

Carol lets out a long breath. “I love you too, Therese.”

“Good night.”

“Good night, Love.”

**Late November** ****

After their call in May, Therese managed to squeeze in a trip to Paris for a week.Carol was also able to make another trip to New York in early September, when tourism season was starting to subside a little in Paris. ****

Initially they planned for Therese to come for Christmas but randomly her bookings cleared over Thanksgiving so she decided to go to Paris for a week to see Carol.

_I’m so excited to see Carol._

Therese had wanted to make it a surprise for Carol, but it wasn’t as easy for her.When Carol surprised her, she had Abby and Danny that she was able to rely on.Unfortunately, Therese didn’t know any of Carol’s friends over there and it would have been impossible to come unannounced.

She calls Carol to let her in on the great news.

“Darling, I’m so glad you have some time off and that you’re able to fly in to see me.”

“Me too!I’ve missed you so much.”

“…” Carol seems to be a little anxious on the other line.

“Carol, is everything ok?”

There is a slight pause before Carol slowly starts, “Darling, I just want to let you know that that particular week is going to be really busy at the Louvre.” Carol continues apologetically, “I just don’t want you to…”

Therese cuts in quickly, “Carol…I’ll take anytime I can get with you.”

Reassuringly, Therese continues, “I know you have work. It’s ok.” She closes her eyes and pictures Carol. She adds, “Just knowing I’m in the same city and time zone as you is enough.”

Carol laughs heartily. “Ok.The last thing I want is to disappoint you…again,” Carol concludes with an apologetic tone.

“Don’t say that.” Therese says gently, “I’ll let you go now. It’s late there.”

“I love you. Good night, Love.”

“Love you too. Night.”

She returns to packing for her week in Paris with Carol.Throwing in fall-type attire and some more scandalous attire. 

_Carol will appreciate this one._

********

“Mademoiselle Ross. Pouvez-vous jeter un oeil à ceci rapidement s'il vous plaît?” (Ms. Ross, can you please have a look at this quickly?)

“J'y serai dans une minute.” (I’ll be there in a minute.)

Carol was running back and forth the entire day and Therese would be landing in about 2 hours. 

_Why did we have to show this exhibit this week! It’s already busy, but this is insane._

Carol glances down to look at her watch.

_Crap, I don’t know if I can pick her up from the airport. I have to make arrangements now._

“Bonjour. Pouvez-vous envoyer un chauffeur chercher Mademoiselle Belivet à l'aéroport pour moi, s'il vous plaît?” (Hello. Can you please send a driver to pick up Ms Belivet at the airport for me?)

“Assurez-vous d'avoir une pancarte avec le nom Thérèse Bélivet.” (Be sure to have a sign with the name Therese Belivet.)

“Et avant de venir au Louvre, mène-la dans mon appartement s'il vous plaît. Merci.” (And please take her to my condo before you drive her to the Louvre. Thank you.)

Carol hung up the phone. 

_This is not a good start to her trip._

Head in her hands, Carol huffs in frustration.

And of course the day continues to take on an even more hectic agenda when all of a sudden she hears a knock at her door.

“Entrez, s’il-vous-plaît.” (Come in, please.)

“How come you never speak French to me?”

Carol didn’t need to look up to know who had arrived. 

_Therese_.

As she looks up, she sees Therese’s knee-high boots, skinny dark jeans, slightly baggy plaid shirt tucked in her jeans, and finished off with a light scarf strung around her neck. 

Carol meets Therese’s green eyes.

Therese leans in a little from the doorway and adds in a teasing whisper, “it’s very sexy.”

Carol stands, crosses the office, and arrives in front of her. She pulls Therese in for a tight hug, while dragging her into her office to close the door.

_Now I can greet her “properly.”_

Carol kisses Therese hungrily on the lips.

Lingering a bit, Carol whispers against her lips, “I’ve missed you. And I’m so sorry I couldn’t be at the airport today.”

“It’s ok,” Therese responds softly.

Therese cracks a smile, “It gave me a chance to brush up on my own French and freshen up before coming to see you here.”

Therese lays her head on Carol’s shoulder, “Are you able to grab a coffee or anything?”

Carol shakes her head, “I can’t unfortunately.” She explains, “We’re launching this surprise exhibit this week, so I’m afraid it’ll be a lot of long days.” 

Carol takes a step back, reaches on her desk for a pass, and hands it to Therese, “I got you a VIP pass to the Louvre, so you can come into this area whenever.”

Therese takes Carol’s hands in hers, kisses it, and takes the pass from her.“That works. But I really don’t want to interrupt you at work.”

Carol looks at her apologetically, but Therese offers a genuine smile, “I finally have a chance revisit some of my favourite sites around Paris that I didn’t get to see last time I was here.”

Therese pauses and an impish smile starts to creep onto her features, “we were pre-occupied the last time I was here.”

Carol laughs and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Therese then wraps her arms around Carol’s waist and pulls her into a hug.

“Don’t work too hard. I’ll see you later tonight.” Therese punctuates her thought with a nip to Carol’s ear.

“I’ll text you as soon as I’m out to see where you’re at.You got the keys to my place right?”

Therese nods, “Ok I’m off!” As excited as Therese tried to sound, there was a hint of disappointment that flashed through her eyes.

“Bye.” Carol kisses her, slowly and deeply, savouring the few seconds that they have right now.

“Bye.” And with that Therese let go of Carol’s waist, walks towards the door, glances back at Carol with a loving smile and then leaves.

********

Unfortunately Carol was in fact busy for that entire week. Although she barely saw Therese, she was at least able to get in late dinners with her.

It was Therese’s last day in Paris, and Carol had moved around her schedule to clear the evening and night before Therese was scheduled to leave.

But of course something came up last minute that she had to take care of. She ended up getting in so late that they couldn’t even have dinner together.

She finally made it back to the apartment and makes her way to the bedroom. Therese was already asleep in her bed.

Carol admires her sleeping form from the doorway.

 _She looks so peaceful_.

Therese was in her robe and turned away from the entrance of the bedroom. Carol changes into her night gown and slips in carefully so as to not wake her.As soon as she settles in, Therese turns around and rests her arm on Carol’s waist. She leans in and kisses Carol softly on the lips.

“You’re finally home,” Therese says groggily.

Carol nuzzles into Therese.

“Hmm…I miss this.” Carol kisses Therese’s forehead.

“I miss looking into your eyes.” Carol kisses her eyelids. 

“I miss how you scrunch up your nose when you’re focused and looking for that perfect shot.” Carol kisses her nose.

“I miss your pout when you don’t get your way.” Carol teases and kisses her lips lightly.

“I miss …”

And before Carol could finish, Therese reaches up and pulls Carol back to her lips. Therese starts to pepper kisses up Carol’s ears and says, “We need to make up for some lost time.”

Carol slides her hand under the opening of Therese’s robe over her, apparently, lacy bra.Carol works off the robe and stares stunned. Under that robe Therese only has on a very sexy green lace lingerie and looks absolutely delicious.Carol trails her hand across her abdomen.

“I never looked like this.”

Carol pushes her thigh firmly between Therese’s legs and hears a sharp intake of breath. She can feel the heat emanating from Therese already.

Pulling Therese closer to her, Carol crashes her lips into Therese. Carol trails her tongue against Therese’s lips, until they part and she enters, deepening their kiss. Carol pulls back slightly taking Therese's bottom lip in her teeth lightly along with her.

“Carol…” The desire in Therese’s eyes and the plea in her voice is unmistakable.

Carol uses her taller and stronger frame to pin Therese’s body to the bed and again, kisses her hard. Straddling Therese, Carol sits up and lifts her own night gown right off.She had nothing under there.

Carol then leans forward and leaves wet kisses down the nape of Therese’s neck. Carol gives little bites all along her collarbone, licking the bite marks as she goes.

Therese lets out a whimper. She reaches down and threads her fingers through Carol’s hair, pulling her closer and encouraging her to keep going.

Therese let’s out sigh, “Carol…”

Carol licks up her neck and with her hot breath whispers in her ear, “Tell me what you need, Darling.”

Therese takes Carol’s hand and drags it down her stomach, then it reaches Therese’s lace underwear. Carol starts to drag her nails along the lace, then Carol slides her hand under the fabric.

_She’s so smooth, silky, and clearly so ready._

Carol groans into Therese’s neck at the feeling. Carol pushes into her, with her thumb drawing firm circles.

Therese gasps, reaches up to cling to Carol’s back as she moves to meet each of Carol’s thrusts. Therese continues to push herself into Carol with more urgency until finally Carol feels Therese clenching around her fingers and a loud cry erupts from her. 

Carol holds her for a bit as she comes down from the wave. A sheen of sweat had collected on both Carol’s and Therese’s body.

Therese kisses her on her lips, “Thank you. I - I needed that.” Still holding onto Carol as her breathing begins to slowly regulate.

Carol leans in and passionately kisses her. She starts to trail kisses to Therese’s bra-clad nipple, unwilling to take it off just yet.

Carol looks up and see Therese’s eyes dilated and she’s starting to pant heavily again. Carol comes in again to bite her still covered nipple, while finally reaching behind Therese’s back to unclasp the bra and sliding her palms down Therese’s shoulder to remove it.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Carol says in a low sultry voice.

Carol kisses over her now naked breasts and works her way down Therese’s toned stomach. Carol slides Therese’s lace underwear down her legs. Therese reaches to the side grabbing at the bed sheets as Carol continues to kiss her way down her and now her mouth as was on Therese. And all she feels is Therese’s hips rock forward as Therese grips firmly onto the sheets around her. She orgasms hard again.

**Early December** ****

After Therese’s trip, it got increasingly hard for Carol to focus on work.

She reaches for a cigarette. She hardly ever smokes anymore.

 _Just when you think things can’t get worse, you run out of cigarettes,_ she thinks as she finds none left in the pack. Clearly she’s been smoking more lately.

Therese’s voice snaps her back to their call.

“…Danny warned that I shouldn’t have gone to visit you when you were so busy.”

“Therese…” Carol pauses. With a sigh of defeat, “I was horrible when you were here. Will you forgive me?”

“Yes... I mean... It’s not…“ Therese takes a moment. She seems to be weighing her words, “it was better than not seeing you at all,” she added softly.

After a moment, Carol sighs into the receiver. “I really loved having you here with me.”

And once again, apologetically she adds, “I just felt terrible that we couldn’t spend more time together while you were visiting.”

“I know Carol…”

They continue to talk a little more before deciding to go to bed.

Carol appreciated that they were lucky enough to have the technology that they have now to have calls or video chats. But…technology can only do so much. It was getting more and more difficult.

_We’re social beings. We need to touch and feel the other person. You can’t get that through video._

Carol then recalls her conversation with Abby recently:

_“I want to come home Abby.I miss her terribly.”_

_“I know, but…”_

_“This WAS a great opportunity.The Louvre. But I’ve had my fill.I’ve been here over a year now.” She pauses and considers, “I can’t go on without having her with me.”_

_“Just make sure you’re sure. You don’t want make a decision that’ll make you resent her one day.”_

_“No. I’ve thought it through. I can always find something in New York with my connections and experience.I was never going to live here forever.”_

_“Well she also has to be ok with this decision too. You don’t want her to feel guilt about this either.”_

_“She never asked me to choose, or to leave this.I want to. I need to. And I’m making this decision on my own.”_

Carol’s decision was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to indoorbutch for the writing tips! Got really excited so thought I'd use those tips starting with this chapter.


	5. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Win7Wil and Rural Nitwit! Was feeling stuck for a bit and was inspired by what you guys had talked about. It helped push through some of the blockage on this chapter!
> 
> Anyways, it was a particularly slow day today, so I was able to hammer out another chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)

**_“No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater.” – Sarah Dessen_ **

Therese had gone back to Paris for her _planned_ Christmas trip. They were coming from the Boutique Pierre Hermé on Bonaparte after grabbing some macarons on their way towards “their” bridge.

“Therese. I want to move back in the new year.”

“What?!?”Therese turns in shock to look at her, “Carol, you can’t.”

“I can’t do this anymore. It’s killing me, and clearly you too.”

Therese can hear Carol’s intake of breath, “I’ve made up my mind.” Carol takes Therese’s hand, “I’m coming back before the end of January.” Carol squeezes her hand a little, “I have been thinking about this for a while Therese.”

Therese looks remorsefully at her, “Carol, I can’t ask you to give up your dream for me. For this.”

“But **this** ,” Carol points between her and Therese, “is what I want and what I need…I can’t go another day without being with you and knowing I had a choice in the matter.”

“Carol, you can’t.” Therese removes her hand from Carol’s grasp. “I don’t want you to regret leaving a job you love.”

“It’s a job that I enjoy.” Carol reaches for her hand again, “But it’s just a job.” Carol gives Therese’s hand a little pull to get her attention. Therese looks up at her and Carol continues, “I can find other jobs.” And then she pulls Therese into her and wraps her arms around Therese, “You…I can’t find another you. I refuse to.”

After a long silence. Therese asks in a hushed tone, “are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

**January**

And so Carol is back and moved in with Therese.It’s not as lavish as her typical lifestyle, but they talked about it and this was the most prudent since Carol still hadn’t secured a job.

Lying in bed, Therese is silent and looking off into nothing.Carol nuzzles into Therese’s neck, “What are you thinking?”

“I’m sorry…” Therese looks up to the ceiling. “What am I thinking…”Therese lets out a defeated sigh, “I’m thinking that I am utterly selfish. And I-“

Carol lays her finger against Therese’s lips to silence her. “Don’t do this.” 

She then continues in a matter of fact tone, “the job market fluctuates, Darling.It’s no big deal.” Carol gives a small shrug.

“I’ll find something soon,” Carol finishes, pulling Therese closer to her body.

Then she chuckles and continues, “Besides, I’m being picky with what I want to take.The right opportunity will come.”

And with that, Carol starts to get out of bed, “We should get up and get ready.”

“Do we really have to?” Therese says lazily and snuggles deeper under the covers to keep warm now that Carol’s body isn’t next to her.

Carol chuckles, “You were the one want that wanted to do brunch with Danny and his new girlfriend Jane.”

“Ugh.Fine.” Therese complains but gets up and follows behind Carol into the bathroom.

“Excuse me.” Carol reaches around Therese to grab her eye cream.

Therese moves out of the way.

“Where’s the hand lotion?”

“It’s in the second drawer,” Therese answers as she’s finishing up brushing her teeth.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to have that on the counter?”

“I’m not a big fan of clutter. So I just shove everything into the drawers or cabinets. Makes cleaning easier too.”

“But you can’t find anything.”

Therese shrugs, “I guess I’m just use to it.”

 _This is going to take some adjustments,_ Carol thinks.

It’s been great being with Therese and living with her this past week. But Carol was never a fan of that learning curve it took to live with someone. It had taken years for her to get used to living with Harge when they first married.

She was finding out and learning little things about Therese. Things that weren’t apparent before they started living together.

Like her need to unclutter for one, with the exception of her darkroom. This was different than Carol. Carol loved to decorate and have things out. However, this was Therese’s apartment, she would respect that.

“Carol…” Carol snaps out of her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“You know this is your home too right?” Therese takes her hand.

“I know, Darling. I just, I’m adjusting to how you like things.”

“Just because I like things or have been doing things a certain way, doesn’t mean it can’t change.” Therese gives her a reassuring kiss and adds, “We’ll work out ‘our’ system.” And turns back to her morning routine.

Carol smiles, admiring Therese’s maturity. “Yes, we will.”

They were separated by more than a decade in age, but Carol couldn’t even really think of an example of when that was an issue…other than maybe bringing up her own insecurities of being the older woman.

Looking at herself in the mirror ahead, standing behind Therese, she starts to notice a few more wrinkles developing around her eyes. Carol brings her fingers up and traces her fingers over them.

Therese turns back around, takes Carol’s hands from her face and kisses her by her eyes. “You’re beautiful, Carol.”

_My angel. Flung out of space. You always know what to say and do to ease my concerns._

********

Carol was in the kitchen stirring a pot of pasta sauce.She wanted to make dinner for when Therese gets home from work.It was simple enough.She went early in the day to grab some of the ingredients.She needed onions, crushed tomatoes, heavy cream and of course vodka.

Carol drifts back to her memory of this morning when she went into Therese’s kitchen to see what she had to cook with and what needed to be bought.

 _We definitely will have more things in the fridge and pantry with me living with her now._

She chuckles at the thought of finding only some random eggs, butter, pickles and beer in the fridge.

She hadn’t really ventured into the kitchen the past couple of weeks since she moved in.They were still sorting out her things and unpacking. They didn’t finish moving her in until just a few days ago. 

This was Carol’s first foray into the kitchen since moving in.

Carol brings the ladle up to her lips to taste the sauce.

_I hope Therese likes it._

She had on a simple black knee-length dress with a wide neckline and the table was set, stocked with a nice bottle of red.The pasta was done and it was just the sauce that was left to finish up before Therese got home.

Suddenly she feels arms wrapping around her waist from behind.Therese still in her high heels, easily rests her chin on Carol’s shoulder.

“Mmm…smells great in here. What are you making?”

“Vodka pasta.”

“Trying to get me drunk to have your way with me?” Therese teases in a low voice.Her hot breath causing goosebumps to spread along Carol’s neck.

“I didn’t think you needed to be drunk for me to have my way with you,” Carol retorts playfully. She scoops up a small amount of sauce in the ladle, turns in Therese’s arms and feeds it to her.

“Mmm,” she groans, rolling her eyes back. “That’s delicious, Carol.”

Carol turns back, turns off the stove. “Are you ready for dinner?”

Therese leans in again and purrs, “I think I’ll have dessert first if that’s ok.” Therese starts kissing down Carol’s neck as she pushes her pelvis against Carol, with her hands on the counter, on either side of Carol holding her in place.

“Hmm…what’d you have in mind?” she pushes back against Therese. Carol reaches one hand back to hold Therese’s head against her neck. 

Therese continues to leave little bites at the nape of Carol’s neck while holding their positions firm against the counter. 

Carol manages to turn around to face Therese. Carol wraps her arms around Therese’s neck and kisses her deeply.

Therese moves so that her thigh slips between Carol’s legs. With her hands still firm on the counter, her face begins to nuzzle at the base of Carol’s neck.Therese continues to grind into Carol.

“You’re not wearing anything under that dress, are you?” Therese whispers as she glances down and sees Carol’s nipples through the fabric of her dress.

Carol’s arms drop to Therese’s back and she pushes against Therese.They continue to move against each other as Therese unzips Carol’s dress and pulls it down her body as she follows the dress down with kisses. By the time the dress hits the floor, Carol is fully naked.

Therese kisses down her chest, kisses her nipples, kisses down her stomach

Her wet kisses now on the crease of Carol’s hips, her inner thigh. Carol couldn’t control the whimper that escapes.

“Therese…”

When Therese’s tongue touches her already smooth and slick core, she throws her head back with a loud grunt, one hand reaches down and tangles in Therese’s hair while her other hand grips the counter harder.

Therese’s arm wraps around Carol’s leg, lifts it up on shoulder, and moves Carol even closer to her mouth. Carol gasps.

Therese gives a pleased hum at the reaction that she was getting from Carol and the vibration adds another element to Carol’s senses. Carol orgasms hard against Therese’s lips, holding tightly onto the counter and Therese.

Carol’s breathing starts to regulate. Therese stands up and kisses her on the lips.“Now that’s what I call a great dessert.”

“I still need to freshen up from work,” Therese continues.

As she takes a couple steps back, she adds, “I just couldn’t resist when I saw you.” She pauses for a beat. “So I detoured a little,” she shrugs.

“I definitely appreciated that detour,” Carol gives a wink. “But looks like I’ll need to freshen up a bit as well before dinner.”

“We can freshen up together,” Therese teases out loud as she’s already making her way down the hallway.

“Great minds think alike!” And Carol rushes to join Therese.

After another detour, they finally enjoy Carol’s cooking.

“This is really delicious Carol. You should have gone into the culinary arts.” Carol laughs, then with a smirk, “you’re just biased.”

Therese laughs. “No seriously. This is really good.” Looking around the kitchen she asks, “so what’s for dessert?”

“You had yours already…but I still haven’t had mine,” Carol says seductively walking over to Therese.

Their love making sessions have been plentiful.They can’t seem to get enough of each other. 

**March**

It’s been a couple months now after Carol’s moved in. 

Therese has really enjoyed living with Carol. There were certainly a lot of compromises. Things that Therese didn’t even consider before living with someone.

Her and Carol had spent a lot of time together at Carol’s place while she was at The Times. But she never noticed the little things in her day-to-day. Things like, all of Carol’s make-up and skin care products being on the counter, much different than how she has things.

Therese recalls their recent bathroom counter discussion…

_“Just leave it Carol. It’s fine.” Therese knows Carol is still trying to figure out how to navigate around the apartment. She still refers to it as “Therese’s” apartment.It’ll probably take time, but it’s been a contention between them ever since the move._

_“I just want to make sure that you are ok with it as well.”_

_“I don’t really care about that stuff, to be honest. So I’m good with whatever you want to do.”_

Carol ended up taking a whole drawer and lined her products in there, similar to the ordering on the counter, but just in a drawer now. Counter still cleared of items.Except for the hand lotion, she didn’t think it made sense in the drawer, so she left that one out.

And then the other conversation they had when unpacking Carol’s clothes and putting them in the closet…

_“Are you sure that’s enough space for you Therese?”_

_“Yeah. You have way more clothes than me, so it only makes sense.”_

_“Ok.As long as you’re good with how we’ve divided this up.”_

_Therese walks up to Carol and wraps her arms around her. “Of course Carol. I’d give you this entire closet if you wanted. It’s not important to me. Any of this.” Therese gestures around them._

_“You.” She punctuates that word with a kiss to Carol’s lips, “are what matters.”_

Carol had A LOT more clothes than Therese. She ended up with about two thirds of the closet and Therese had the other third.

Therese laughs thinking of their closet. Well there was a reason why Carol was impeccably dressed. She had a lot of items to play with.And Therese wouldn’t change that for the world.

They’ve worked through the little things, but it was still mostly Therese’s continued guilt in the back of her mind that would come to the fore every now and then.

Carol was starting to show a little frustration in not being able to find an opportunity that she really wanted.

“Urgh! Maybe I should consider changing careers,” Carol exclaims with frustration.

“Nothing peaking your interest?” Therese asks.

“Job postings no.” Carol looking at her laptop screen and thoughtfully says, “But I think I’ll need to network more.”

She continues to type on her laptop, “The jobs that I would be interested in are likely going to be through my connections anyways.”

Carol leans her head back, closes her eyes, and rubs her temples. “Urgh! I hate networking.”

_She’s quite cute when she’s frustrated._

Therese walks up behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders.

“I feel…useless. Like I can’t help you or offer anything…” Therese offers.

With her eyes still closed, she asks, “Actually…” Carol reaches up a hand and takes one of Therese's, “Want to be my plus 1 to this gala invite?”

“Of course.” Therese squeezes her hand lightly. “So…” Therese pauses for a beat, a smirk starting to spread, “Is this a date?” Therese teases.

Carol throws her head back for a laugh, “what do you think?”

Carol tugs on Therese’s hand so she sits down. “Have you thought about having some of your photographs up in galleries?” Carol asks curiously.

“To be honest, I never thought about it,” Therese responds honestly. “And I just don’t know if my photos would be good enough in a gallery.”

“Oh that’s nonsense, Darling. Your work is amazing.” Carol leans back appraisingly, “and that’s not me being biased, but professionally looking at your portfolio.”

Therese thinks about it some more.

Carol continues, “Why don’t you use the opportunity to talk to people there too? See if you’d like to have some of your photographs displayed.”

Therese thinks about it. It would be nice to have her work in a gallery in New York City.

Thanks to her time at The Times, she’s developed a knack for capturing people and events quite vividly and candidly in different environments. 

To Therese, art photography should elicit an emotion from the viewer. Immediately, one photo comes to mind…that first photo of Carol on the Seine. Just the emotion that it captured. If she were to have a photo on display…

Therese finally snaps out of her thoughts and finds Carol looking at her, waiting for her response to networking herself while at the event, “I guess I could. But shouldn’t we be focused on you?”

“Darling, it doesn’t have to be an either or thing.” Carol kisses her quickly on the lips. She turns back to her laptop to RSVP on the invite, “And don’t worry about me.”

********

A few days later, and it’s the night of the gala event. Carol’s in a white single shoulder wrap dress that fully hugs her figure beautifully. Therese is in a dark backless dress with thick straps that crosses in the back, while the bottom of the dress is pleated with intermittent mesh. Therese finishes the look with black full-rimmed glasses. 

They certainly were a very good looking couple walking into the event.

It’s a nice event and both her and Carol chatted to a number of different people. Some were old friends of Carol’s that she was introducing to Therese as well as people they didn’t really know.

Carol spent a lot of time chatting with her friend Fred from the Metropolitan Museum of Art of New York City. The rest of her time was spent talking about Therese.

After the event, they were asked to join an after party, but they declined and went back home. 

Therese sits on their bed and starts to take off her shoes, “Carol, you didn’t have to talk me up so much.”

“I wasn’t.” Carol says while she takes off her earrings and lays them on the dresser.“I am genuinely proud of your work, Darling.”

While unzipping her dress, she turns around and looks at Therese. “Why shouldn’t I have talked about it?”

“We were there for you,” Therese says, starting to get agitated while taking off her fashion glasses. “You should have been doing more of that networking thing,” she reprimands.

“I was!” Carol exclaims. “What is this all about Therese?” She holds Therese’s gaze. “Why are you upset over…well, nothing?”

“I - I…” Therese is startled a little by Carol’s direct confrontation.

“I know we’ve talked about this when you decided to move back,” she says in a hushed voice.

“That it was your decision and that I shouldn’t feel guilt for you not finding a job.” She lets out a heavy sigh.

“But I do…” she admits. Hunching over on the bed, “I just want you to find something you love.”

“I have,” Carol says tenderly.

“That’s not what I mean, Carol…I’m afraid that one day you’ll look back and resent me for being the reason that you left that job at the Louvre.”

Carol still in her unzipped dress walks over to Therese and kisses the top of her head, “Darling that will never happen.”

“I told you and I really do mean it when I say that my decision to leave was mine and mine alone,” Carol says softly. “I weighed my decision.” She pauses, takes a step back and looks at Therese. “I would never blame you for it. You never forced me into it,” she says seriously.

“I know…I know…” Still with her head down, Therese agrees embarrassingly.

“You HAVE to let that go, Love,” Carol pleads.

With another breath, Carol continues softly, “Nothing’s perfect. The Louvre was a dream come true. But I was ready to move on. That has nothing to do with you.”

Therese finally looks up at Carol.

Carol holds her gaze, “I didn’t compromise on that. I didn’t compromise on my job. I never have and I never will.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Carol reassures.

She reaches out for Therese’s hands, not breaking their gaze, “But I was compromising on my love for you.”

Carol closes her eyes remembering how difficult it was to be away from Therese, “I didn’t want to do that anymore.”

Carol opens her eyes again and looks at Therese with a smile, “So now…I don’t have to.”

Therese’s eyes glisten a bit, and she leans up for a light kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry Carol.” Forehead leaning into Carol’s, she lets out a breath, “I’ll try.” And in a much more determined tone, she concludes, “I will.”

********

“I heard you had a fight.” Abby laughs.

Therese was doing some freelance work for The Times with Abby and she was meeting her to get the assignment.

Therese laughs at this. “How am I not surprised you would hear about it?”

“Of course! I’m her best friend!”

“We’re good now.” Therese shakes her head at how silly she was, “Honestly, that’s the biggest thing that’s weighed on me since she came back.”

“She takes her career seriously.She wouldn’t do anything if she wasn’t truly ready.” Abby chuckles recalling how Carol’s knee-jerk reaction to Therese’s initial proposal to date was to say no.

“You of all people should know that about her,” Abby teases.

Therese can’t help but chuckle.It’s true. Carol can be impulsive, but no one can force her into anything. She has to want it. And she wanted to be with Therese. And she was ready to leave the Louvre.

“By the way, how are things with Rita? How’s the engaged life?”

“It’s good,” Abby smiles.Then she regards Therese seriously. “It started off all hot and heavy.”

Abby pauses for a beat, “And then it changed…”

Abby’s lips slowly break into a smile, “It changes.”

And looking genuinely happy, she continues, “Nobody’s fault.”

Abby concludes, “Now, we’re settled. We work with each other. No one’s perfect.”

Then she pokes Therese on the side, “Don’t be fooled by how hot she is,” Abby teases, eyeing Therese’s now ringing phone with a photo of Carol and Therese displayed.

“I know Abby.” Therese laughs. As she clicks to accept the call, she jokes, “I’m definitely learning all her quirks that’s for sure.”

“And knowing her as long as I have, there are TONS!” Abby adds with a loud laugh.

They laugh when they hear Carol on the other end asking “what are you guys laughing at?”

**April**

Therese and Carol are starting to settle into their life together now.

They had been trying to plan a triple date since Carol moved back and they finally were able to find a day where everyone and their partners were free.

_“So where are we going for the triple date?” Carol asked._

_“I thought we would do something completely different and out of our comfort zone.”_

_“…Ok, I won’t lie. I’m kind of scared now…Where are we going?”_

_“I booked a party of 6 for Paintball.”_

_Carol’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry what?”_

_“Paintball.”_

_“Paintball.”_

_“Did Abby agree to this?”_

_“Her fiancé did.”_

_“I don’t even have to ask about Danny and his girlfriend. Therese, you know I’ve never done this in my life.”_

_“Neither have I. But I thought it would be good for the couples to work together. Think of it as a team building exercise. Plus we always do dinners and all that. This is something completely different.”_

And here we are.Paintball.

Therese hears Abby whisper to Carol, “This is what happens when you’re with significantly younger partners. You go paintballing. Rita was so excited, I didn’t have the heart to say no!”

“Rita isn’t even here!” Carol exclaims.

“I know! She wasn’t feeling well this morning. But she insisted that I still go because we promised Therese.”

In comes Danny…alone as well. “Hey T! Sorry I’m late! Jane can’t come today. She’s been called into work. An emergency. So it’s just going to be me today.”

Therese walks towards the group with disclaimer forms, “So much for a triple date.” Therese shakes her head. “Well, anyways, at least there’s an even number of us.”

“Here are the forms,” she says handing the three other participants their forms and continues, “This is where we sign away our lives and through those doors is where we get suited up and armed.”

Therese pauses. She eyes Carol, “Since we can’t pair off into couples, let’s do a best friends challenge.”

Without breaking their gaze, Carol’s eyes narrows, as Therese continues, “Abby and Carol, you’re a team. And Danny and I will be a team.”

With a playful smirk, Therese adds, “Winning best friends team gets their dinner and drinks comped tonight.”

Carol and Abby exchange glances.

They all head towards the changing area to put on their gear.

Abby glances over at Therese and looks at Carol.

Abby whispers, “Just - I don’t want to see her getting hurt. That’s it.”

Therese whispers back, “I’d never hurt Carol. You think I would?”

“No. I don’t,” Abby pauses. Then she adds, “Bootie shots only…and I mean that for the both of us. We take longer to heal than you two.” And states logically, “We have the most cushion there.”

“Ok, fine. Deal.” Therese and Abby shake hands in agreement.

Therese walks over to Danny. 

Danny says under his breath, “What was that about? You ready take them on?" Danny eyes them suspiciously conferring on the other side of the room, "I get a feeling they might play dirty.”

Therese looks over and notices them smirking and looking over at them.

_Dammit, I promised her._

“Danny, we can only shoot them in the ass.”

“Wait what? Why???”

“She pulled the age card on me.”

“What??? Therese, they’re more fit than us! What age card? You got played!”

“I promised! So we can’t. Only ass!”

“Fine. But if we lose, you’re comping everyone’s meals and drinks on your own,” Danny grumbled.

********

The game went as Danny had predicted. Therese and Danny lost.

While they were at the dinner that Therese was fully paying for, Carol picked up a call from a friend of hers and left to take it.

Abby, Danny, and Therese sat back talking and laughing at what had played out from their paintball outing.

Carol returns to the dinner table. “That was Fred.” She pauses for a beat, “I got the curator job at the Met!” she exclaims excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The white dress I was thinking of for Carol at the event with Therese is the white dress that Cate wore to that charity dinner at the palace hosted by Prince William.  
> Therese’s dress for the event, I was thinking of the dress that Rooney had on for the 2016 Film Independent Spirit Awards with the black full rim glasses.


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of happy with my slower week at work. It's given me my evenings to write. I hope you enjoy. Looks like we'll wrap this up soon.

**_If we can't make memories, we can't heal. - Leonard Shelby_ **

**Mid May**

They’ve hit their stride and now have a routine. Working out little things like who gets to use the bathroom first in the morning, to different house chores, to social events…A lot of the little details that comes with sharing a home and life with someone.

It’s finally the morning of the 14th and Therese is excited. It’s the first birthday of Carol’s that they’re celebrating together as a couple. They did a party with the Photography department when she was at The Times.

This was different.

Therese sneaks out of bed. She tiptoes out of their bedroom and gingerly closes the bedroom door behind her.

In the kitchen, Therese prepares breakfast. She decides on something simple: crêpes sucrées (sweet crepe), with freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee.She isn’t a culinary expert like Carol. Best to keep it to something that she can manage and be commemorative of France and their relationship.

She mixes the batter in the bowl.Once done, she covers the bowl and lets the batter sit, like one of the recipes instructed online.She’ll griddle it up once Carol gets up. 

For now, it’s onto squeezing out the orange juice.She finishes squeezing out all the juice and sets out the _Champagne_ , she smiles.

_Ah, the French touch._

Carol can have the option of turning some of the orange juice into a mimosa.

She adds the coffee grounds and the water to the machine, so she can just hit the button when Carol gets up.

With breakfast prepared, she sneaks back into their bedroom, carrying her camera with her. 

Placing the camera on the nightstand next to her, she settles back into bed, and dozes off next to Carol.

When she wakes again, she sees that Carol had shifted onto her side, her face on the pillow and her arm slightly raised.Therese takes her camera from the nightstand and takes a photo of a sleeping Carol.

Carol starts to stir. She cracks open an eye and looks startled to see a camera pointing at her.

Reflexively she holds up her hand in front of her face and bashfully says, “Oh God, I look a fright.”

Therese lowers her camera. Takes Carol’s hand in hers, “You do not.” She kisses her hand and lovingly says, "You look wonderful.”

Therese places Carol’s hand back to where it was resting before she lifted it to cover her face, pulls the camera back up.

She looks into the viewer, adjusts the focus, “Just stay like that,” she instructs Carol.

Carol acquiesces and remains still for Therese. After she takes another photo, Therese leans down, kisses Carol on the lips.

“Happy birthday.”

“Mmm, thank you, Darling.” Carol reaches out and pulls Therese to lie down and snuggles close to her. “This is more like it.”

They lie there for awhile, just enjoying the closeness.

Finally, too excited for the remaining day, Therese nudges Carol a bit and untangles herself from Carol.

“You stay. I’m going to get ready for breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed? You spoil me,” Carol says with a wink.

Therese gets up and heads out to the kitchen to start up the crepes.

********

Carol was looking through some emails on her laptop in bed when Therese walks in with a breakfast tray and a huge smile on her face.

Carol returns her smile as Therese places the tray on her lap, “Merci.” (Thank you)

“De rien.” (You’re welcome)

Carol cuts into the crepes and takes a bite.

“Mmm…C'est délicieux! Therese, this is really good!,” Carol says in between bites.

With a proud smile Therese says, “I’m so glad you like it!” And then chuckles to herself, “and aren’t sick with food poisoning or anything!”

Carol let’s out a hearty laugh, “You do realize that now you’re going to be in charge of breakfast when we eat in right?” Carol finishes her last bite.

Therese leans in and kisses Carol on the tip of her nose. “Anything for you, Love.”

Therese takes the breakfast tray out of their room and back to the kitchen and starts to clean up.

“Now get changed. We’re going to head out for a picnic this afternoon.”

********

Carol felt great after her breakfast in bed that Therese so sweetly prepared for her. 

She smiles fondly thinking of this morning.It was adorable really. The sides were a little burnt, there were some pits in the orange juice, but it was the best breakfast she’s ever had. She could have this breakfast every morning and be content with life.

Therese had planned the day, making sure that Carol wouldn’t need to lift a finger.She only needed to dress according to Therese’s request.

After breakfast Carol went to get changed.They were supposed to go for an afternoon picnic in Central Park.

When she was done changing and coming out of their bedroom, she noticed that Therese was coming out of her darkroom.

“I need to get changed before we go.”

“Okay. I’ll just be in the living room…hmm, maybe I’ll have some more mimosas.”

As Therese passes her, she pulls Carol in for a kiss, “you look great by the way. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you when we’re out.”

“Should we bother leaving the apartment today?”

Therese laughs, “You know that when it comes to you, I’m insatiable. Unfortunately part of the plan is with Abby and Rita this afternoon. Not to mention dinner tonight.”

Therese smirks, “Besides, we have all night tonight.”

Carol continues into the kitchen.

_Everything’s cleaned and cleared. Therese must have been tidying up while I was changing. I think I’ll make myself another mimosa and wait for her._

Flipping through some of their vinyl collection, she spots “Easy Living.” She pops it in and listens while her eyes close, and she leans back against the arm of their couch lifting her legs up to settle on the couch and holding the flute with her mimosa in one hand.

Suddenly she feels a hand on hers removing her flute. “You know, you really should consider a career in advertising.”

Carol opens her eyes and sees Therese finishing her drink, “I would buy whatever it is you’re selling.”

Carol pulls Therese in for a kiss. “Is it time to go?”

Therese looks over at the clock. With an apologetic sigh, she says, “Yes. We should get going.”

********

They had a packed day. It wasn’t until past 9PM before they got back home. They both finished changing into their pyjamas. 

Carol just finishes applying night cream to her neck when she feels a soft piece of fabric place around her eyes and tighten in the back.“Mmm…I’m liking where this is going,” Carol murmurs to herself.

Therese guides Carol to sit on their bed a few steps away.

“Hold out your hands,” Therese instructs in a whisper close to her ear.

Then Carol feels something placed in her hands.

“Want to guess?” Therese asks.

Carol feels around the item. She traces her fingers around the sides and makes out that it is wood. Then glides her fingertips towards the middle, feeling glass. She’s immediately able to guess.

 _Very fitting it’s from Therese. “_ A framed picture, _”_ Carol guesses _._

Therese climbs onto the bed, moves behind Carol, and unties the blindfold.

In Carol’s hands was a framed photo of herself, from this morning. The photo that Therese took when they were in bed. The light had illuminated her, making her look so peaceful and content.

Tears start to well up in Carol’s eyes as she traces the photo with her fingers, “When did you have time to develop this?”

“This morning while you were changing.” Therese says while resting her chin on Carol’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Darling. I love it.”

She turns back and kisses Therese.

Carol glances at their clock in the bedroom.

_It’s midnight now._

“Well, so much for birthday sex,” Carol says a little disappointed.

“As far as I’m concerned, until we fall asleep,” Therese lightly bites Carol’s ear. “It’s still your birthday,” Therese concludes in a low mischievous tone.

Therese reaches down for the blindfold, moves it up to cover Carol’s eyes again, and tightens the knot.

_This is definitely a great first birthday together._

**Mid July** ****

It’s been several months after Carol’s accepted the offer from The Met.She enjoys the work and the museum environment.Therese, for her part, continues to enjoy freelance work from a few more news outlets now, including work from Abby at The Times.

They found a brownstone. It had taken a few weeks before they fell in love with this place.Not too big, with just enough rooms for them: a master, a guest room, and a garden-level that Therese could use as a dark room for when she’s developing photos, plus a really nice living space and kitchen.Then of course there’s the rooftop patio. 

It was exciting for Therese.This is **their** first home. First home that they signed on together as co-owners.

It felt like they were finally equals.

_Partners._

Therese smiles at the thought.

Before Carol moved back, she always felt like she was lesser. Carol was so much more established and wealthy. She felt inadequate next to Carol.

Then Carol moved in with her. And it felt almost as if the table had turned because Carol had become insecure being her apartment, even if it wasso minimal compared to what Carol was use.

But this…This was theirs. Together.They’ve moved in now for a couple of weeks and have been unpacking and organizing after work and on the weekends. 

Today, they are finally having their close friends over for a housewarming party. **Their** first party in **their** first home. 

_This is so exciting!_ Therese internally yells.

Therese is in charge of putting up art and framed photos before their housewarming party. She pulls out two photos, the one of Carol from Paris at the Seine that she had taken and a photo that Carol had taken when she was doing more photography herself.

Therese remembers fondly at when they were moving in and she was moving the boxes with her photographs.She had just dropped it off under the sink in what will become her new darkroom when…

_Carol wrapped her arms around her and says in that low sultry voice that makes Therese’s knees weak every time, “Will you show me your work?”_

_“Sure.” Therese moved her hands over Carol’s and continues, “I mean, I haven’t sold anything. Or even shown a picture to anyone who could buy one.” Therese turns around in Carol’s arms, nuzzling into Carol’s neck, “I don’t even have a decent camera.” Then she moved her face so that her lips are right above Carol’s, “But… they’re all at my place. Under the sink, mostly.”_

_Carol moved her lips to Therese's ear, with her breath hot, whispered, “Invite me round,” and gave her ear a light bite. She then released Therese and started to head back out to the main area to continue with organizing the boxes._

_Therese grabbed Carol’s wrist as she’s trying to exit and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.They stayed in the darkroom for a bit longer before Carol returned to her organizing tasks._

Needless to say, it took them much longer to unpack and organize than per usual because they were so often…distracted.

At the memory, Therese chuckles.

She pulls out the other two paintings that they were also going to put up in the living room. Then she arrives at a photo. It’s a photo of Carol and Rindy. Therese touches the photo and smiles. Feeling a sense of relief. Carol wanted to have this photo with her.

_I’ll bring this to our bedroom after I finish up with putting everything up in here._

Carol’s been able to look back at her memories and evidence of her past life without the same fear and sorrow from before. It had taken her years to be able to look at that photo without breaking into tears.

Therese looks at the time. It’s already 3PM. 

_Time to get a move on things. Their guests will be arriving in a few hours._

********

Carol is preparing the food for their housewarming.Abby, Rita, Danny, and Jane were due to arrive at 7PM.They still had several hours to finish up.

They have a good spread of appetizers, including little spoons filled with poke, a cheese & meats plate, crab cakes, veggie & dip, and a fruit platter. The main course being prime rib with sides of mac & cheese, glazed carrots, and green bean casserole.Finally for dessert, she made a red velvet cake and dulce de leche to go with the vanilla ice cream that she bought.

_I really should have gone into the culinary arts!_

Carol comes out of the kitchen to see how Therese is doing. She sees Therese had already put up the two photos, the one Therese took of her and one she had taken back in her photography heyday. Just then her eye catches a photo set carefully on the table.

_It’s me and Rindy._

Tears come to her eyes.It’s been years. After the accident, she didn’t have any photos of Rindy where there could be a chance that she would see them.It was much too hard to have any reminders of Rindy accessible to her.But she really missed Rindy and increasingly, hiding all photos and items related to Rindy was starting to feel as if she’s trying to erase her.

When they decided on this place, and were packing up, they came across that photo of herself and Rindy.She was able to smile, although tearfully.She felt that she was ready. She wanted to keep that photo of her and Rindy in the nightstand by her, so that whenever she missed Rindy she could pull it out to look at.

In her own way, it was a way to keep Rindy with her, even though she would always be in her heart.

Therese, of course, agreed.She seemed relieved actually.

Carol returned to the kitchen to continue the prep work. 

She was actually almost done.

“There. All done,” Carol says after looking around their kitchen at the prepared food.

 _It’s a good thing I started prepping most of the food early this morning!,_ Carol thought.

She walks out of the kitchen looking for Therese to see what else needs to be done. 

_I wonder where she is.She was just in the living room._

Carol looks around admiring the now very nicely hung pieces of artwork and photos in the living room.

It was Therese that suggested they hang those pieces in those locations. Carol actually hadn’t thought much about it until Therese mentioned it. But as soon as Therese suggested it, the natural lighting that came in lit the room and she knew exactly why Therese wanted those pieces where they were.

Carol chuckles.

_Maybe Therese should be the one working in museums._

Carol does another take of the living room and notices that the setup is all done as well. Nothing let to do before their guests arrive.

_Rindy’s photo isn’t here.She must be in the bedroom._

Carol makes her way up to their top floor where the master was.When she arrives, she sees that the photo with Rindy is on the nightstand on Carol’s side. 

She walks up to the nightstand and picks up the photo. Looking at the photo, a tender smile slowly spreads on her features. She kisses the photo and places it inside the drawer.

She looks over her shoulder to the wall behind her and finds the photo of her that Therese had taken on her birthday.

That’s when she notices the water running had suddenly stopped. Carol smirked. She glances at the clock…5PM.

_We still have two hours before anyone arrives. And if I know both Abby’s and Danny’s couples, they’ll be late anyways._

Carol’s eyes twinkle mischievously.

_I might as well join my sexy lover. It’ll save time if we both bathe together anyways._

Carol strips naked, gently turns the handle of their ensuite, lightly pushes in the door, and then enters.

When she enters, Therese’s head is resting on the tub with her eyes closed and her arms draped on both sides of their stand alone tub.

Carol leans close to Therese’s ear and whispers, “Can I join?”

Therese’s eyes snap open.She looks over and her gaze tracks up Carol’s naked form. Carol can see Therese’s green eyes darken. What she now knows is a telltale sign of desire in her young lover.

Carol moves to stand behind Therese.

Understanding, Therese shifts forward to make room for Carol to climb in behind her.

Carol climbs in, fitting their bodies together. She wraps her arms around Therese’s stomach and Therese rests her head back against Carol.

“I see you took the liberty to add my birthday photo to our room decor.”

“Mmhmm. You looked so beautiful and peaceful in that photo, I wanted to have that up.”

Carol’s fingers trail up and down Therese’s stomach lazily. She can hear Therese’s breathing start to quicken.

“You know…” she begins as she trials her fingers down further on Therese’s stomach.

“There’s still a couple hours before anyone is due to arrive.” Her fingers lightly brushing over Therese’s heated core.

“Knowing our two couples, they’ll likely arrive late,” Carol says as she continues on to slowly stroke Therese’s the inner thigh. Therese’s breath catches and she pushes back against Carol’s body.

“Carol…” Therese whimpers.

Carol slides her left arm over Therese’s stomach to hold her steady as she brings her right hand down and enters her.

Therese gasps and grips the sides of the tub.

Carol continues to push in and out of her as Therese meets each of the thrusts. Culminating in an orgasm that leaves her clenched around Carol’s fingers and spasming in the tub. Carol holds her tightly, steadying her.

Therese’s breathing begins to regulate. She turns around and kisses Carol.

“We should take our new bed for a spin before they arrive,” Therese pauses for a beat. Then looks at Carol with a twinkle in her eyes that Carol knows by now. She adds, “I need to return the favour.”

**Late December**

After their housewarming party, they settle more into their new home.Therese has never been happier.And she can sense that Carol is happy too.

Although both being busy with work, they mostly enjoy their quiet weekends at home. 

They planned their Christmas holiday in Paris.It’s become somewhat of a tradition for them by this point.

Ever since they started seeing each other they’ve always spent Christmas Eve together in Paris, including the Christmas before they even knew of each other. 

Therese suggested it, although Carol had said she would have been perfectly content to stay home in New York this year.However, Therese insisted they go this year to commemorate their “photo” anniversary. 

“Do we have anything planned there?” Carol asked curiously.

“Nothing specific. Why do you ask?”

“You seem like you really want us to go to Paris. So, I wasn’t sure if you had anything planned that I would need a specific outfit for?”

Therese laughed. “Well, I can offer some suggestions, but I think that would apply to any trip we take together.”

Carol chuckled. “Ok, fine. Then no complaints if I go on a shopping spree in Paris if we do something that I don’t have an appropriate outfit for.”

Therese looked seriously at Carol. 

“I have to say, I’m always just in awe when you shop. It’s shocking yet amusing,” Therese chuckles.

Carol jokingly throws some cut-eye her way, “You can’t deny that it’s worth it.”

Therese leaves her unfinished luggage for a bit and walks over to Carol, kisses her on the nose and admits with a shrug. “You’re right.”

Therese looks around and spots her favourite piece of lingerie on Carol. She continues, “I can’t deny it.”

She grabs it and tosses it into Carol’s luggage.Quirking her eyebrows, she adds, “Every piece is worth it."

With that, they continue packing for their upcoming holiday in Paris.

********

They arrive on Christmas Eve and will spend New Years in Paris before coming back to New York.

They’re staying at the Presidential Suite in Paris again and had reservations at the 3-star Michelin there for 6PM. With time to kill, they decided to visit the Louvre before dinner.

“It’s quarter to 6. We should start heading back to the hotel for dinner,” Therese says looking up from her watch.

“Yes, let’s go.” Carol reaches down to take Therese’s hand and threads their fingers as the walk back to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, they head towards the staircase, and walk up towards the hostess. 

“Table for two, please. For dinner,” Carol says.

The hostess asks, “Are you staying here at the hotel?”

“Yes, it’s room…” and Carol goes to look for the swipe card in her purse.

“623. Ms. Belivet,” Therese finishes for Carol.

“That’ll be just a moment, Ms. Belivet.” The hostess leaves to check on their table.

The hostess comes back, “This way please.”

Carol links her arms into Therese’s, and whispers in her ear, “I love it when you take charge.”

“Noted. I’ll be sure to take charge more often then,” Therese whispers back with a wink as they approach their table.

They order their drinks and meal.Therese is telling Carol about one of her new projects, when suddenly she feels Carol’s feet grazing her ankle, slowly tracking up her leg.

Therese gives a small surprised gasp and stares at Carol.

“I told you I love it when you take charge. So it’s only fair I turn you on too,” Carol finishes with a wink.

Therese’s cheeks start to burn and she’s certain she’s completely flush at this point.

Their waitress returns with their drinks, “Here you go, two martinis.” The waitress glances over at Therese and adds, “Mademoiselle, do you need water? Is this table too hot? We can move you.”

Carol gives an indulgent laugh. “Non. C’est Bon.” (No. This is fine.)

Before the waitress turns to leave, Carol adds, “Peut être…Une bouteille d'eau minerale, s’il vous plaît.” (Maybe…A bottle of mineral water, please.)

Confused, the waitress nods an acknowledgement and turns around to leave for the bottle of water.

“Darling, are you doing ok over there?”

“Oh, I know you’re enjoying this. You’re just lucky that the table cloths here all touch the floor.”

“I certainly am. On both counts.” Carol chuckles.

Their food arrives. Conversation continues, teasing continues, and then they start wrapping up their time at the restaurant to head back out into the Paris evening for a stroll. 

“Let’s head to the Pont Royal bridge.For old time’s sake,” Therese suggests.

They step out to the late evening air of December in Paris. Therese takes Carol’s hands and intertwines their fingers as they begin to walk towards “their” bridge.

Therese sees a street vendor selling locks close to the bridge.

“Hey, why don’t we get one?We come here enough, I think we should at least have our initials on here along with the thousands of other people that have crossed it.”

Carol shrugs, “Sure, why not.” She pauses a bit, “I never thought this sort of thing was up your alley.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Therese laughs.“I think that’s why we’ve been so many times, but I haven’t even thought to get one.”

Therese buys a lock, borrows a permanent marker from the vendor. She draws a basic camera and writes “C & T” in the centre of the lens. She returns the marker to the vendor and takes Carol’s hand.

They walk to the centre of the bridge. Carol looks at Therese and smiles.Therese returns her smile and then drops down to attach the lock among all the other locks there.

********

While Therese is attaching the lock, Carol looks out towards the Seine, much like what she did several years ago.Except now, she isn’t holding onto the pain, the fear, and the sadness that she had back then. She’s happy. Truly happy.

From her peripheral vision, she knows Therese still hasn’t stood back up yet. 

_I wonder what’s taking so long?_

She hears Therese struggling down there, but thinks to give her some more time while she admires the waters before her.

_The lock should have been attached by now._

Finally, Carol turns to where Therese is crouched, looks down and…

_*gasp*_

“Will you marry me?” Therese asks, holding out a small velvet box with a diamond ring out.

“Therese,” Carol says. Shocked more than anything at this point.

********

Therese had just bought the lock, drew the camera, and wrote their initials on it. They’re walking hand-in-hand towards the bridge now.

She wanted this to be a complete surprise.There really was no reason for Carol to suspect anything. They’re already living together, they share everything, so really asking Carol to marry her wouldn’t change their day-to-day. 

But it’s just…like Abby had said, “It changes.” She’s never felt this way before. She wanted to marry Carol, to make it official in the eyes of the law, on paper, and with their friends. She dreamed of the chance to promise Carol that she would be there for her, through good times and bad, in sickness and health…all of it.

So here they were. She was aiming for this to be a surprise and needed a good reason for her to be crouched down or on her knees.The lock was the perfect ruse. She can crouch down believably and pull out a ring.

Here she is. Attaching the lock.

_That was quick._

Ok, now the ring. Therese struggles.

_Damn box is wedged in my coat pocket.Maybe if I move here a little…_

Therese is starting to get nervous now. The box isn’t coming out and the longer she’s down there, the more suspicious it’s going to be.

_FINALLY!_

She pulls out the box and pops it open while staying down on one knee.

_Ok, I’m ready now._

Finally Carol looks over and down at her.

She asks nervously, “Will you marry me?” with an open little box containing a shiny diamond ring inside.

Carol looks truly stunned.

“Therese.”

“Will you?” Therese asks again with a smile.

“Yes. Yes, I will.” Carol’s eyes are glistening in the moonlight.

Therese slides the ring onto Carol’s ring finger on her left hand.

As soon as Therese stands up, Carol throws her arms around her neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“So this was why you were so adamant we come here this year,” Carol says softly against her lips.

“Yes. I wanted to mark this time and this place. Where we first saw each other and where we keep returning to.”

“Everything comes full,” Carol concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought go big or go home…so I went brownstone home.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. We've hit the end. Thank you to everyone that's read this and all the encouragement from you. I've learned so much. Nothing like just diving into the unknown right? To take a chance. ;)

_**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu** _

**One Year Later**

**Dec. 20**

Therese is frantically looking around for her earrings in their bedroom.

“Carol…”

“Yes?” Carol calls out from their ensuite.

“Have you seen my earrings?”

Therese is opening up both hers and Carol’s jewelry boxes, looking on the floor, and on the top of their nightstands and dressers. 

“I can’t find them.”

Therese starts to give up.

“There’s a pair of yours here on the counter, Darling,” Carol says as she’s applying her mascara.

Therese rushes into their ensuite and sees her earrings on the counter by the sink.

She slumps a little, “Oh well.” She quickly appraises herself in the mirror over Carol’s shoulder, turns to her side profile and mumbles, “I don’t think I need earrings.”

Carol looks at Therese’s reflection in the mirror, smiles, “You look great.”

“Thanks, Love,” Therese leans down and gives Carol a quick peck on the lips then adds, “Ready to go?”

“Yes. Just finishing up on my lips and we can head out,” Carol says with a lipstick in hand.

********

Therese steps out of the Taxi in her black leather knee-length dress with lace sleeves. She turns back and offers her hand to Carol.

Carol takes the offered hand and steps out in her olive-coloured fabric below-the-knee dress with cut-outs on the side and back.

Therese turns towards the building behind them and looks up.

 _The Fuller Building_.

She takes in a deep breath. 

She feels Carol squeeze her hand and says, “Don’t worry.” Then Carol leans in to whisper, “Let’s have fun tonight.”

With that, they enter the building and head towards the elevators. 

Arriving on the 14th floor they enter the Howard Greenberg Gallery, they grab a glass of champagne each at the entrance and start to browse through the exhibits. 

Finally, they arrive at a photograph at the back of the gallery. 

“I’m so proud of you, Darling,” Carol says in a hushed tone and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Looking at the photo, Therese can’t help but playback everything that’s happened these past several years from when she took that photo.A thoughtful smile spreads and she feels Carol take her hand.

“You’re sure you don’t want to have more of your work in galleries?” Carol asks.

She shakes her head slowly, “No.”

Still looking at the photo, she continues, “This…This one is different…Special.”

She pauses for a bit before continuing, “I think Abby wants me to come back to The Times…”

She turns to look at Carol and finding Carol’s gaze on her immediatly, “…full-time.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“I love working with her. And I do love photojournalism,” she says thoughtfully.

Therese’s face breaks into a huge grin at the thought of her favourite cafe right by The Times, “Besides, I LOVE Europan! Makes it easier to grab a coffee there in the morning.”

“I know!” Carol quickly agrees and then adds, “I always grabbed a cup before work when I was there.”

Suddenly, something occurs to Therese.She looks at Carol quizzically, before asking, “Did you happen to grab a cup from there before my internship interview?”

“Yeah…” Carol says carefully and then hesitantly asks, “Why?”

Therese releases a loud laugh, a little too loud for a gallery setting, while shaking her head.

 _Unbelievable_ , she thinks.

“So, it was you,” she says as her laughter starts to die down.

“What was me?” Carol asks, clearly still confused at what was happening.

“I was walking into the cafe as a woman was leaving. I didn’t get a good look at her, except quickly from behind. As she was walking away.”

“She had a beautiful figure and blonde hair.”She shakes her head again, not quite believing the serendipity of it all. “I never gave it much thought I guess at the time. It was so quick.”

“Now thinking back…” She pauses. Her brow knits trying to remember the moment several years ago, “It was definitely your jacket and your perfume that I had a whiff of when the woman passed me.”

All of a sudden Carol starts to laugh, “I had a similar feeling that morning too.” Almost incredulously and with recognition she concludes, “I also didn’t really see you, other than a brief impression of someone in a black suit.”

“By the time I looked back towards the cafe, you were already walking in and I had a meeting with Abby that I had to run to.”

Carol looks at Therese, “But it was definitely you.”

Carol takes a minute and then curiously asks, “Why were you there so early? The interview didn’t start until much later.”

“I didn’t want to be late and thought I would feel more comfortable being close by,” Therese responds with a shrug.

Still a little stunned that they didn’t realize it earlier, or even at the interview, Therese continues, “I just never put two and two together until now. You always start so much earlier than the rest of us. So I never thought about it or saw you with Europan cup to be honest.”

“What are the chances?” Carol asks rhetorically.

**Dec. 24**

It was Christmas Eve. And once again they were back in Paris.They decided that as tradition, they will always spend Christmas Eve in Paris.

Therese and Carol are walking along the Quai Voltaire towards the Pont Royal bridge.

“We should have stopped by a cafe on our way here,” Therese complains.

Carol chuckles when she looks over to see Therese pouting. “Well, if you woke up earlier, we could have!” she playfully chides.

She reaches out and grabs Therese’s hand, with a hard tug she says excitedly, “Come on! We don’t want to miss it!”

Picking up the speed, they walk faster towards the bridge that’s just come into their line of sight.

They finally arrive at their destination, the centre of the Pont Royal bridge, looking out towards the Seine.

With the dark sky and barely anyone insight, they start looking for their lock that they hung the year before.

“I remember…” Therese looks towards all the locks still with a pout on her lips while tapping her index finger on her chin.

“I found it!” Carol exclaims excitedly and already crouching down to pull on it. 

“It’s this one, with the camera,” Carol says looking up at the still standing Therese.

Therese crouches down, reaches out to inspect it and nods her head, “Yup, that’s the one!”

Their fingers touching as they hold onto the lock. Their eyes lock onto their hands. 

There's a glimmer and shine from their matching rings as the slight hint of light reflects off of the jewelry.

Carol and Therese decided to hold a small wedding in New York City the day before their flight to Paris.They wanted something simple and intimate.Initially they thought about having it in Paris on Christmas Eve. They decided against it because it would be hard for people travel to Paris. Besides, they wanted Paris on Christmas Eve to be something that they could keep sacred between them. So they had their wedding celebrations the day before, allowing them to be in Paris for Christmas Eve for their honeymoon.

Carol releases the lock first and slides her hand over Therese’s to take her hand, forcing Therese to release the lock as well. She leans in to kiss Therese.It was a quick and soft kiss, laced with tenderness and love.

Both women begin to stand. Next to the railing, they both turn and face the Seine.

They stand, quietly and peacefully, looking out towards the water and horizon for a moment.

Carol moves to stand behind Therese, wraps her arms around Therese’s waists and rests her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

Carol closes her eyes for a quick second, takes in a deep breath.

_I’m finally not spending Christmas Eve avoiding the past. I don’t need to run anymore._

Therese moves her hand over Carol’s causing her to open her eyes and look out to the horizon, as the sun starts to peek through.

_Family is where the heart is. Rindy is forever in my heart. And now so is Therese._

“I love you,” Therese says, moving her fingers to interlace them with Carol’s.

Christmas Eve will always be a day that lives in Carol’s heart.

_But it no longer needs to be a painful day. It now also holds happy memories for me._

Carol smiles at the thought and responds, “I love you too.”

Therese pulls Carol’s arms around her tighter.

“We always come at sunset," Therese says reflectively. "But a greeting of the morning sky…” Therese pauses and takes in a deep breath.

Looking out on the Seine river, Carol softly whispers in Therese’s ear, “It’s like our lives stretched out ahead of us…A perpetual sunrise.”

Paris is indeed, “La ville de l’amour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dresses are from the Carol New York City Premiere.
> 
> Quick shout out to Win7Wil - Thanks for the reminder to tie up a loose end! It wasn't quite the cafe meeting with Abby, but hopefully it did the job. :)


End file.
